A New Arrival
by QueMontgomery
Summary: AU An American Exchange student arrives at the Sohma house, scheduled to stay with them. But can the Sohmas keep their secret from her?that's rightHER! Also, just what is the secret that pulls to Sohmas to her in the first place? YukiXTohru Refereces.
1. Away from Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nor am I in association with, any thing affiliated with Fruits Basket or Natsuki Takaya. Basically- it's not mine.

**Author's note**: Well- this is really my first manga fanfic, and I'm really glad I chose fruits basket. Well, that's about it! Read on!

**Summary:** An American foreign exchange student comes to live with the Sohmas, but will they be able to keep their secret from her? ((that's right- HER!))

**Chapter one: Away from home.**

"Jenny! If you don't get down here RIGHT NOW the trip is off and you can just stay home!"

Jenny let out an exasperated groan, trying in vain to get her suitcase snapped shut, but it was much too full to close all the way. "I'll be right down, Mom!" she called, jumping onto the lid of her suitcase, and sitting on it while she locked the latches. Giving a small laugh of triumph, she grabbed the bag by the handle, and headed downstairs with it. There was her mother, looking very peeved.

"It's about time," Her mother snapped, "Have you got everything you need? I don't want to have to mail you something you forgot- you'll just have to do without!"

Jenny sighed, and shoved her large suitcase into her brother Stephen's arms. Even though he was three years older, and reaching six feet tall, he gave a small, "Oof!" and grasped it with difficulty.

"What do you have in here?" he asked, trying to get a better grip on it, "You're going away for a few months overseas, not a year in outer space!" But- like a good brother- he went out the front door to pack it in the car for her. Jenny, however, had to stay still, and she waited for her mother to go over the checklist she had made for the millionth time.

"Do you have your passport, Jenny?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And the copy of your birth certificate?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And your Driver's permit?"

"Yeah."

"And you know-" Jenny's mom leaned in conspiratorially, "-you'll be there for a few months. Have you packed enough 'feminine pro-'"

"MOM! I've got everything!

Jenny's mother shook her head, and crossed her arms. Jenny looked a lot like her- the same doe-like brown eyes, the same down-turned, pouty mouth. They even had the same mannerisms- like biting their lower lip when they got nervous. But now her mother's eyes were troubled, and her lips set in a small frown.

"Oh, Jennifer…" Her mother sighed, "I'm just worried. You've never been out of the United States before, and Japan is all the way on the other side of the world. Plus you'll be gone so long- anything could happen. I don't even know anything about the family you'll be staying with. Have you got their name and address, in case you get lost?"

Jenny nodded, and pulled out the Student Exchange form from her pocket, handing it to her mother.

"I'll be staying with the Sohmas, Mom. There are other children there, too, children my age. One of them is the Student Body President! And I know you're worried about me," Jenny reassured her, "I know you'll be worried about my safety, and that you won't be there, but this is a wonderful opportunity! I worked hard to get this- boosting my grades, sending for recommendation letters, learning Japanese. I know you'll miss me, and I'll miss you, too, but I'll always be just a phone call away, okay?"

Jennifer's mother smiled a bit, and tucked a strand of Jenny's dark brown hair back behind her ear.

"All right," said her mom, "Let's get going then shall we?"

Jenny sighed, and gazed out of the window of the jet. _Here I am, on my way to a wonderful adventure. I'm just glad Mom didn't try to run onto the plane after me._

Before take-off, Jennifer's family waited with her in the lobby, her mother rechecking that they had brought everything, her father fiddling with his new Personal Hand-held Computer/Palm Pilot/ cell phone/ MP3 player/ radio, and her brother slouching in his seat, looking bored. Jenny had sat on the very edge of her chair, jittery and nervous.

_What will the Sohmas be like? The form didn't say too much about them family-wise. All I know is that one of the kids living there is my age, and he's Student Body President. What was his name again? Yasho? Suki?_

But before she could reach into her pocket for the form and check, the loudspeaker called out for her section to begin boarding the plane. Jennifer's mother jumped up almost faster than her daughter did, and bustled about, getting things ready, though there really wasn't much to do. They had already checked Jenny's bags, except for her book bag, which she was taking on the plane with her. Jennifer hugged her dad, and kissed him good-bye.

"I promise to keep your mother in check while you're gone," he whispered in her ear, "The last thing I need is for her to go gallivanting off to Japan to get you. Be good!"

She even gave Stephen a hug good-bye, though he did not seem physically able to return the favor. He just grinned, shook his blonde hair out of his green eyes and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! We'll see you before you know it, all right?" before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Her mother, though hysterical, had finally let go of her with the aid of her brother and father; and- with one last wave to her family- Jenny had boarded the plane.

Now, thinking about it all again, she was glad she had brought pictures of her family. One year of school had not seemed like a lot of time on paper, but now that the plane had taken off and she was really, actually going to Japan, one year seemed like an eternity. She gazed out of the window some more, lost in thought.

_I hope the Sohmas like me. I hope they're not too strict either. But I heard in Japan that they're very strict about manners and stuff- especially to old people. I hope I like the school. I haven't been to a co-ed school in such a long time…. But I'm sure Saint Mary's Academy for Girls can't be that different…can it? I just hope I remember my Japanese. It's going to be so odd, speaking and writing it all the time. I'll have to concentrate just to remember my own name!_

Jenny liked her name in Japanese: Yenishu Tomorashi.

Then she remembered- she had wanted to see what that boy's name was- that boy who she would be staying with for the next year, the Student Body President. Jennifer reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the form, unfolding it. Her eyes quickly scanned the Japanese, easily translating the foreign characters, until she found what she was looking for.

Student Host: _Yuki Sohma_

Jenny folded the form back up and tucked it in her pocket.

_Yuki Sohma…,_she thought, closing her eyes and getting ready to drift off to sleep, _I wonder what he's like…._

My Two Cents: YAY! I really like it! I hope you do to. I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon!


	2. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: Well, I really just had to set stuff up, y'know, so now- just keep going..

**Chapter two: A New Arrival**

Jennifer stepped into the reception area of the airport looking around uncertainly. She could see family members running to greet each other, buissiness men in suits hurrying over to baggage claim, but no sign of anyone waiting for an American Exchange Student. She glanced at the clock on the wall- it was seven thirty in the morning.

Yawning, she sat on one of the plastic chairs by the window, and waited. Slowly, everyone else in the room left or got picked up. _Maybe I'm supposed to go to their house…I hope I haven't kept them waiting!_ Quickly, she went over to the information desk, and asked if there was a way she could get her luggage delivered to her house. The man merely gave a curt nod, and shoved a form for her to fill out across the counter. She filled it out, handed it back, and strode to the exit, slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

Jenny stood by the curb, waiting for a taxi, and noticed that a group of girls a bit younger than her were whispering and pointing, obviously trying not to giggle. Jen turned away, pretending not to notice, but giving her purple hippie blouse an uncomfortable tug. _What's with them?_ She thought angrily. However, she listened hard, to see if she was doing something wrong, or if she had sat in gum…

"She doesn't make a good boy…"

"No- her breasts are too big…"

"But she's wearing pants! She must want to look like one.."

"If the girls wear pants where she's from, do you think the boys wear skirts?…"

Looking over in the guise of tossing some hair from her face, she noticed that they were all wearing skirts. She glanced at the other girls and women in the crowd- everywhere, all she saw were dresses and skirts. Jennifer blushed deeply, finally getting a cab. She climbed in, gave the driver the address, and they pulled away from the curb.

_A boy!_ She thought, mortified, _They thought I was a **tranny**! I can't believe it- what am I going to do? Maybe they were just being mean…That's it- they knew I wasn't from here, so they played a trick on me… _

The cab pulled up in front of a very nice looking house. She paid the driver, and he took off down the road. Jenny looked at it for a bit. It seemed like a nice house- the sort of house a nice family would live in. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer walked up to the front porch, and rang the doorbell….

No answer.

_Dash it all…How do I get in?… Maybe they aren't home…_

Jennifer waited a moment longer, then walked around to the back of the house. One of the screen doors was open a bit. Hoisting herself up onto the back porch, she grabbed the handle of the door and slid it open the rest of the way….

A man with black hair and black eyes looked up from his desk and gave a small smile.

"Hello, there," the man said in perfect Japanese, "How may I help you?"

Remembering what she had learned from her book of Japanese manners and ettiquite, Jennifer bowed quickly and introduced herself. "I am sorry to intrude. My name is Jennifer. I am the exchange student from America that is supposed to be living here. This _is_ the Sohma house, isn't it?"

The black-haired man looked puzzled and stood up from his pillow on the floor. He was wearing a kimono, Jenny could see, and he took off his glasses to see her more clearly. "Yes," he answered, bowing, "this is the Sohma residence. I am Shigure Sohma. Pleased to meet you. However, I was not aware of an exchange student coming to live with us….Please, come inside, and I will introduce the others."

Slipping off her sandles by the door, Jennifer went in, and followed Shigure down the hall way. _He didn't know? Am I at the wrong Sohma house? Did I get the dates wrong? I can't believe this has happened…_

Shigure opened a door to the left, and ushered her inside. It was a dining room, with a low table in the middle, and large screen doors open wide, giving a beautiful view of a well-kept garden. However, Jennifer's eyes were not on the view, but on the people sitting around the table, obviously in the middle of breakfast.

They all looked like they were her age- two boys and a girl. One boy had bright orange hair, and burning orange eyes that were focused on her with a small scowl. The other boy had silver hair, with gray eyes encircled with long lashes, and his expression seemed mixed between surprise and confusion. The girl sat on the other side of the table, across from the boys. When Jenny looked at her, she gave a warm smile, which Jen did her best to return.

"Now, then," Shigure spoke up, "It seems we have a bit of a dillema. This girl says she is a foreign exchange student from America who has come to live with us. Do you know anything about this?"

Jennifer blushed from embarrassment, feeling as though she were being put on trial.

"An exchange student? Really? That sounds so exciting! I didn't know anything about it, though, or I would have cooked more!" the girl exclaimed.

The boy with the orange hair only scowled deeper, "No need- she's not staying. That's a stupid question anyway, Shigure! You know we can't have any more girls here, so she'll just have to turn right around and go back where she came from!"

Jenny looked at the ground, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. _I don't even know him, but he already hates me! I didn't know I would be so unwelcome, but what can I do? Where can I go?_

Shigure turned to Jennifer and asked kindly, "Do you know the name of the student you're supposed to be staying with? There is more than one Sohma house in this area- perhaps you just arrived at the wrong one."

Reaching into her pocket, Jenny took out the form and read, "_Student Host: Yuki Sohma'_ The form says he is Student Body President of Kaibara High School. Do you know him?"

Shigure, the girl, and the orange-haired boy did not answer, but all stared pointedly at the silver-haired boy. Finally, Shigure said, "I'm pretty sure she means you, Yuki."

Yuki sighed and said, "Yes, I know she does…I was the one who signed up for the exchange program, to host a foreign exchange student. It's mandatory for all Student Body Officers to sign up, but since Kaibara hasn't actually used its foreign exchange program in over eight years, I didn't think much of it..."

The orange-haired boy scoffed, "Huh- and look where that's gotten us. We have another girl in the house for who knows how long, and it's all because you had to run for president. Nice going, rat-boy-"

"That's enough, Kyo!" Shigure cut him off, " Jennifer is our guest now, and you will be polite to her, understand?"

"Whatever," was the response, and Kyo turned away, looking out onto the garden.

"And because you are so polite, you will give her your room until we can find somewhere to put her, isn't that right, Kyo?"

Kyo's eyes flashed open- "What?"

Jennifer looked up and said, "I don't want to put anyone out. Please- I don't want to burden you. I'll just sleep on the couch, if that's all right."

Shigure smiled, "If that's the way you feel, I won't stop you. Now, then, children, I've still got work to do, so I'll let you get to know each other." And with that, he was gone.

For a few moments, silence reigned, and Jennifer stood uncomfortably in front of the door, trying to look anywhere but at the pairs of eyes staring at her. Finally, the girl stood up, bowed, and introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Tohru Honda. Pleased to meet you."

Jenny bowed back, "I'm Jennifer Maiso. Pleased to meet you."

Then Tohru turned and gestured towards the orange-haired boy, "This is Kyo Sohma," –then to the silver-haired one-"and this is Yuki Sohma"

Jennifer bowed again, "Pleasure to meet you both,"

Kyo said nothing, but Yuki stood up and gave a polite smile. "I'm very sorry if we caused you any worry," he said, "but we are glad to have you stay with us. Please- sit down. I will go into the kitchen, and fix you some breakfast." So before Jen could refuse, Yuki turned away, and went into a different room, which Jenny supposed was the kitchen. Then, a harsh voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, sit down!"

It was Kyo who had spoken, and Jenny, thinking it best not to refuse, settled herself quickly on a cushion at the table. "Sorry!" she apologized quickly, looking at her hands in her lap.

"It's wonderful to have you here, Jennifer-san!" Tohru exclaimed, taking a seat next to her, "Do you like Japan so far? Was your flight okay?"

Jennifer smiled, feeling a bit more at ease. "Please," she asked, "Just call me Jenny. Japan is wonderful, at least what I've seen so far. And the trip was nice too."

Yuki opened the door of the kitchen, and set down a bowl of sliced fruit in front of Jenny, and handed her a pair of chopsticks.

"Where are you from, anyway?" Kyo demanded, still looking out into the yard.

Jenny was startled, but answered quickly, "Oh- um, America. The United States."

Kyo turned back, looked her up and down and asked, "Do all Americans dress as weird as you?"

Suddenly, Yuki's hand struck out, and he slapped Kyo across the face. Both Tohru and Jenny gasped, but then Yuki looked back at Jenny and gave a small smile. "I apologize for my cousin's rudeness, Maiso-san. Unfortunately, he is less than sociable, but completely harmless."

Kyo stood, a red patch appearing on his cheek, and he screamed at Yuki, "Shut up! How do you know how much damage I can do? One day I'll beat you, do you hear me!"

Yuki's eyes flashed, and he said quickly, "Not in front of our guest, Kyo-"

"You shut up!" Kyo interrupted, looking very angry, "She's not a guest- and it's your fault she's even here in a first place! She doesn't belong here- she's an outsider!"

"The only outsider I see here is you," Yuki replied coldly. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Kyo turned away, and ran outside, disappearing into the garden.

* * *

My Two Cents: Well, I know that in real japanese culture, girls and women wear pants and jeans all the time. I'm just poking a little fun at the fact that you almost NEVER see a girl in pants in a manga. I was the first one to notice that, and I even asked all my friends, "Hey you guys- have you noticed that you always see girls in skirts in anime and manga? Never pants!" They even went so far as to go through and check al of their manga, and I was right! Only, like, twice did we find a girl in any type of pants! Just to let you know! 


	3. Room and Board

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's note: Still pretty boring, I know, but I got some good stuff for this chapter!

**Chapter Three: Room and Board**

Later that evening, Jenny was lying on the roof, looking up at the stars and thinking about the events of the day. Kyo had disappeared that morning, and no one knew where he could have gone. "He'll be back soon, though," Yuki had said during dinner, "Please don't worry yourself over an idiot like him. Kyo can take care of himself."

But she was worried. _I don't want anything to happen to him. If there were an accident and he got hurt, who would there be to tell us?_ Jenny shook herself mentally, telling herself that she was sounding like her mother. _No! He's not worth my time! I've just got to calm down and keep going. I have other things to think about- like where I'll be able to find some different clothes…But why does Kyo hate me? He seems to hate the fact that I'm here- and I wonder why he hates Yuki so much?_ She let her mind wander on the subject of Yuki, thinking about how polite he was, and how popular he probably was in school. _No wonder he's Student Body President…_

Turning over, Jenny rested her head on her arms, a slight breeze stirring her nightgown and her hair. Even though Shigure had set up a place to sleep for her on the sofa, Jenny hadn't been able to sleep, so she crept on the roof to lie down. The stars comforted her, and she wondered if her family was looking up at the same stars- the same sky- right at that moment, and if they were thinking about her too…

An odd rustling caught her attention, and she sat bolt upright. The ladder attached to the side of the house gave a squeak as someone began to climb, up to the roof. Jenny tensed, frightened, but ready to scream- until she saw Kyo reach the top and step onto the roof. He froze when he saw her, and Jenny stayed still also, not knowing quite what to do or say. Finally, one word escaped her lips: "Ummm…"

Kyo merely sighed, and flopped down onto the roof, sitting by her, but not with her, and he looked up and gazed at the stars as well. Jenny looked away, blushing a bit. _He's still mad at me, but I don't know why!_

"I'm sorry…" she apologized softly. His head swiveled and he looked at her in confusion.

"What are babbling about now?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"I'm sorry that I made you mad this morning. I didn't mean to be intrusive-"

"Forget it," He interrupted, looking out onto the horizon, "It's no big deal. I just lost my temper this morning- it wasn't about you…"

"Your…temper?" she asked quietly

"Yeah," he answered, "I was mad at…someone else…I don't care if you stay here- really, it's okay…Why are you out here, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh- I couldn't sleep…. from nerves, I guess."

Kyo looked over at her. "Was the move here really that difficult?"

"No! Not at all!…I guess it's just not knowing what's happening back home that's making me nervous…And not knowing what's going to happen here."

"Here?" Kyo thought for a minute, then said, "Nothing much really happens here, to tell you the truth…"

Jenny smiled, "I don't know. But whatever does happen, I'm glad I get to be here. I'm glad I get to stay here with all of you instead of some other family. Knowing that…. gives me more than a bit of courage…"

Kyo sighed, and laid down, his hands behind his head. "What's it like in America? What happens there?"

Grinning, Jenny turned to him and answered, "Nothing much…"

They sat in a comfortable silence, until Jenny looked over, and say that Kyo was asleep. Smiling a bit, Jenny got to her feet, and left him alone, going back to her bed on the couch. This time, she had no trouble sleeping at all….

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, Shigure said he had an announcement to make.

"I have found a solution," he said, "to the question of where you will sleep, Jeni-kun. Since you can't sleep on the couch for a year, we will make the attic into your bedroom, if that's okay."

Jenny smiled, "That sounds wonderful!"

But Yuki quickly stepped in on the conversation.

"Shigure, you know that the attic is full to bursting with junk, not to mention how stuffy it must be by now.

Shigure nodded, and gave an awkward chuckle, "Well, you know…I was going to speak about that, too. You and Kyo said you wanted to train a bit before school starts, right?"

"NO," both boys said.

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to need both of you to help me clean it out this afternoon." Shigure continued.

"What!" the two Sohma boys answered.

However, even with all of Yuki and Kyo's protesting, it was finally agreed that they would help clean out the attic so Jennifer could move in. Then, Shigure said he had gotten a notice from the airport in the morning mail.

"The airline says that they've lost your suitcase, and they don't know what's happened to it. They said that they would check the other flights, but that there was little hope of finding it. I hope you didn't pack anything too valuable," Shigure told her.

Jennifer hung her head, "No- my important things are in my book bag- but what am I going to do for clothes? The only clothing I have in my knapsack is my school uniform…"

"Tohru- why don't you take Jeni-kun clothes shopping while we do the cleaning? That way you can have time to become friends, and it will give Jeni-kun a chance to see a bit more of Japan." Shigure suggested.

So it was settled- Jennifer borrowed a skirt and blouse from Tohru, for which she was very thankful. She didn't want to be mistaken for a cross-dresser again. The two girls set off for town, bidding good-bye to the others, and soon, they were in a wonderful little market place, with tons of small stands and boutiques. Jenny looked at everything, and was able to buy quite a bit without spending too much of the money her parents had given her.

Around one, Tohru and Jennifer stopped at a small outdoor restaurant to have lunch.

"Phew!" Tohru exclaimed, flopping down on her seat, "I'm exhausted!"

"Thank you sooo much for showing me around and taking me shopping! This was great- I had the best time! Thanks! Thanks a lot!" Jennifer said, putting her bags down.

"Glad you liked it!" Tohru giggled, "I hope you're liking Japan so far!"

"Oh, yes!" beamed Jenny, "You and the Sohmas are so kind to let me stay with you! I know that my arrival was rather unexpected, and I want to thank you for your hospitality. I just don't want to do something wrong….Do you think that...maybe…If I do something wrong, could you tell me? I'm still not used to the rules about manners or customs, and I wouldn't want to offend someone unknowingly.."

Tohru smiled warmly, "Nonsense. I'm flattered you would ask for my help, but you're doing just fine. I'm sure you'll fit right in at school too, and you're already more than welcome at the Sohmas."

"I was just worried I may have…done something…to Kyo Sohma-san…to make him mad at me," Jenny admitted, blushing a bit.

"Huh?" questioned Tohru, "Oh- that. No- Kyo-kun isn't angry with you. That's just the way he is. Please don't be upset! I know that it's a bit hard to get used to, but Kyo-kun really is a nice person! It just takes a bit of time for him to get to know you and feel comfortable around you, that's all! It's nothing personal. Kyo-kun…just has a bit of a temper."

"But why does he hate Yuki Sohma-san so much? Is that just his temper, too?"

Tohru hesitated, and gave an awkward grin, "Well- no, that actually is just hatred for Yuki-kun. The two of them are…childhood rivals. They just never really got along. Also, even though Kyo-kun started learning martial arts first, Yuki-kun is better at it and much stronger than Kyo. It's Kyo's dream to beat Yuki-kun in a fight, so if they start to fight, just know that that sort of thing is normal."

Tohru really helped ease Jenny's fears, and at four-thirty, they headed back home for dinner. When they stepped through the door, they saw Kyo sitting in front of the television, watching a movie. He turned around at the sound of the door opening, saw it was only the two of them, and turned his attention back to the screen. Tohru, after giving a hasty "Hello," to Kyo, called out, "Shigure-san! We're home!" before going down the hall to Shigure's study. Jenny, unsure of just what to do, walked over to Kyo and said, "Hello,"

"Yo," was his response, still staring fixatedly at the screen.

"H-how was your day?" she asked tentatively.

"I had to spend all day cleaning out some musty attic with that damn Yuki bugging me the whole time. How do you think my day was?" Kyo bit back.

"I-I'm sorry…" she answered, looking at the ground. Kyo looked over at her, and at the hurt expression on her face and let out a soft, "Ah!". But before he could say anything, Shigure's voice rang out, "Jeniiiii-kuuuuun! Come and see your new rooooooom!" Jenny stood up, and went up the stairs, leaving Kyo behind.

When she appeared at the attic door, there were Shigure-san and Tohru-kun, waiting for her. Shigure smiled, and said, "Welcome to the Sohma family!" before pushing the door open.

There was the attic, with a sloping roof and beams running along the walls. It wasn't a very large room, but it was bigger than what she had back home. Dust swirled around, and the air was thick with stuffiness and dampness. To the right was a brass bedstead in desperate need of a polish, and on the wall right in front of her, were three large bookcases and even a nice desk tucked into the corner. But what really got Jenny's attention was the skylight fixed into the pitched ceiling. It was large enough for a person to climb through, and now it was propped open, so a breeze could come through.

"It isn't much," Shigure said, "but this space is yours, if you want it. Feel free to make it your own. Decorate it any way you like. It will be a welcome change…"

Jenny turned around, tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you so much for doing this for me! It means so much to me that you would go through all of this trouble! I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you so much! I hardly know what to say-"

"Say that you'll stay," said a voice.

Looking past Shigure and Tohru, there was Kyo at the top of the stairs. He had all of Jenny's shopping bags in his hands, and he carried them into the attic for her, setting them in the middle of the room. "Say that you'll stay," Kyo repeated, "You might as well stay here. I didn't clean out this attic for nothing."

"Now, let's be fair, Kyo-kun!" Shigure interrupted, "Yuki did a big part of cleaning up, too! Don't take all of the credit."

"Hey, I did most of the work!" Kyo shouted at Shigure, "The damn pretty boy ran off after lunch, and you made me do the rest by myself!"

"Yuki-kun ran off?" Tohru asked, "That's…_unusual_…I wonder where he could have got to?"

"Who cares?" Kyo replied, wiping some hair from his eyes, and heading back downstairs, "I'm hungry. When's dinner?"

"Yes, I am starving as well, Tohru-kun!" Shigure whined, going down the stairs after Kyo.

"I'll make dinner!" Jenny offered. The others turned around to look at her, incredulous expressions on their faces. "If that's…okay…" she continued, afraid she may have offended them.

"Uh- I guess that's okay…"Shigure said, looking at the others, "Is that all right with you Tohru-kun?"

"Oh, yes, that's fine! But really, you don't have to cook, Jeni-kun. You are our guest," Tohru said.

"Pah!" Kyo exclaimed, "How do we even know she can cook anyway? I don't want to have to wait all night for dinner, you know!"

"I can so cook!" Jenny exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, you really ought to give others more of a chance, Kyo-kun!" Shigure admonished before turning to Jenny, "The kitchen is all yours! I can't wait to see what you will fix for us, Jeni-kun!"

"Oh," Tohru said, "Will you make us some American food, Jeni-kun? That would be wonderful! I've always wanted to try real American food! What about you Kyo-kun?"

Kyo just shrugged and said, "As long as it's edible.." before heading back into the living room.

Jenny went into the kitchen, getting out her ingredients. _What will I make for them? I want them to like it, but I want to make it special…What is "American food" anyway? Most American foods are just foods from other places, like spaghetti or tacos or French fries…Hm- what do I think of when I think American food?…Hamburger! I'll make them burgers, some fries…Maybe tater tots!_ Suddenly, loads of ideas about a true American meal came to her, and she started to cook and slice and fry all of the good food she had in mind.

Tohru had offered her help, but Jenny turned her away.

"No, Tohru-kun, you really don't have to help, but I appreciate it. I can handle it!"

"All right, if you're sure," Tohru said with a smile.

"Hey, Tohru-kun..." Jenny said, "I was thinking. Maybe I could do the cooking…more often. And the cleaning, too.."

"Eh!" Tohru exclaimed, "I don't understand.."

"Well, you have a job, don't you? To pay your school expenses and stuff, right?" Jennifer asked.

Tohru nodded, obviously not sure where this was going.

"Well," Jenny continued, "I was just thinking how much work that must be. I mean, being a student and keeping a job and doing all of the house work- it all seems like so much! So I was thinking, I could start to do that. Since the exchange program pays all of my living expenses, I wouldn't have to get a job, but I still want to do my share here, around the house. I could do the housework, and that would leave you more time for work and school. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Tohru hesitated, "I don't want to be a nuisance to you by asking you to do the house work. It wouldn't be fair."

"But I'm asking you!" Jenny said, "I'm surprised that you're not sick all the time with so much work to do. It must be stressful. Please- I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of your or the Sohma's kindness. I just want to do my share. Please? Just for a while?"

Tohru smiled, and nodded, "All right then, if you're really set on it. The extra time would give me more time for school and work. But if you're having any trouble, just tell me all right?"

Jenny nodded, and gave a grin in return. Soon, all of the food was ready, and Jennifer set it out on the table.

"Dinner's ready!" she called into the living room. Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru walked over to where Jenny was standing in front of the closed dining room door.

"Presenting," Jennifer introduced, "a fully balanced and totally American dinner!" With that, she opened the door, and let the others walk in to see the food she had made. There were nice juicy hamburgers for everyone, a large bowl of French fries, a bowl of tater tots, a plate of onion rings, and loads of other American food.

"This looks great, Jeni-kun!" Shigure said, sitting down, "Very well done! You'll have to tell us what all of this is. I can't wait to try it all!"

"Yes, it looks wonderful!" Tohru added, taking a seat as well, " It smells delicious, too! Kyo-kun, why don't you sit down? Don't you want some?"

Reluctantly, Kyo sat down opposite Tohru, but he crossed his arms resolutely and made no move to fill his plate with any of the food Jenny had made. Jennifer gave Tohru a questioning look, and Tohru gave a small sad smile and a shrug in return.

"I'll just hang up my apron," Jenny said, a bit sad that Kyo would not eat her food, and she walked back into the kitchen, untying the strings from around her waist. She closed the door behind her, and turned around to lift the apron over her head, but stopped. There was someone else already in the kitchen.

There was Yuki, standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking thoroughly put out about something. He looked up when Jenny entered the room, and she said "Hello!" quickly.

"Hello, Maiso-san!" Yuki greeted, then he gestured towards the sink of dirty pots and pans, "It appears that I have already missed dinner, haven't I?"

"Oh, no!" Jenny said, "We were just sitting down. I made dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Yuki smiled politely, "I thought the food smelled…_different_. What did you make?"

"American food. Tohru-kun said she wanted to try some, so I fixed all American foods." Jenny replied, lifting the apron over her head, but it got caught on something- the clip she had used to put her hair up. She tugged it, but felt some hairs part from her scalp. "Ah!"

"Here-" Yuki said, walking over, "Let me help,"

So he reached up and untangled the string from her hair. Jenny blushed, deeply embarrassed, but thanked him just the same, storing the apron away.

"Why don't you come on and eat? I think the others are really liking"

A crash from the dining room interrupted her, and she and Yuki opened the door to see what the commotion was about. Apparently, Kyo had thrown the bowl of French fries at the wall, making it shatter, and sending food everywhere. Shigure was telling Kyo to calm down, but he seemed very angry about something.

"NO! I won't calm down!" Kyo screamed. He heard the door open, and saw Jenny and Yuki in the doorway.

"D-Don't you like the food?" Jenny asked.

"It sucks!" he shouted back, slamming the back door open.

"But- but you really should eat-" she persisted, but he turned around, glaring at her with a scalding look and he cut her off.

"What are you, _stupid!_ I'm not hungry, and even if I was, I would never eat the garbage you served!"

Jenny felt a sharp pain in her chest, and she gasped as though he had slapped her. She didn't know what to say- she was too shocked to do anything. She felt her eyes go wider and wider, until she finally turned away, walking slowly back up to her attic bedroom. _I can't believe it…Kyo hates me! I've never had somebody just hate me like that!_ And Jenny shut the door to her room softly, leaving the others in a very awkward silence.

After Jenny left, Kyo blinked, realizing what he said. But he just looked to the ground, an embarrassed flush creeping up his cheeks.

Yuki merely sat down, taking a plate, and said, "You know, she really did work hard to make this meal for us. What a shame her generosity was met with such unappreciation."

"Shut up!" Kyo responded, walking out of the back door, and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

My two cents: Well, hope you liked it. I'll be sure to post the rest very, very soon. Be sure to review! This is my first Furuba Fanfic! 


	4. Gotta do what's right

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Just keep reading, I guess…

**Chapter Four: Gotta do what's right**

The next morning was their first day of school. Jenny was very nervous, so she had hardly gotten to sleep. When her alarm went off, though, she was wide-awake, and wasted no time in getting on her uniform and heading downstairs. The others were still asleep, and the house was quiet. _Hmm…maybe I set my alarm a bit early…_

Giving her shirt a nervous tug, Jenny went into the kitchen to start breakfast- but then she realized she had no idea what to serve. She didn't want to go over the top with the American food thing, so she searched around for some clues. Luckily, she found a cookbook in the back of one of the top cabinets. Translating as best she could, she started cooking, and she heard the others start to get up and start their day. Shigure walked into the kitchen first, and smiled.

"Already got a start on your day, I see," He commented, "Are you excited about school?"

Jenny nodded, checking the rice. "Oh, yes," she said, "Very excited! I'm just wondering what this school will be like."

"Well, I'm sure that they'll all just love you there!" Shigure assured.

Yuki walked in, smiled politely at Jenny, and then did a double take.

"Maiso-san," Yuki asked, "What are you wearing?"

Turning around, Jennifer blanched. Yuki was wearing the same uniform as she was- the same dark blue shirt, the same navy pants. The only difference was that he wore a necktie, and Jenny had opted not to- she never could figure out how to tie one.

"This- this is the uniform…that they delivered…Is it not right?" Jenny asked in a tiny voice, afraid of the answer.

But before Yuki could reply, Tohru came bounding down the stairs, smiling as always. Jenny saw what the real uniform looked like- the sailor blouse, skirt, and knee socks- and blushed. However, it didn't seem to phase Tohru at all that Jennifer was wearing the boy's uniform. Instead, she smiled and said, "Wow- that looks very good on you, Jeni-kun! You look so grown up!" with such sincerity that Jenny knew she wasn't making fun.

Yuki sighed. "First Momiji, now this…" he muttered under his breath, going into the living room.

Jenny turned to Tohru, nearly in tears "Oh no! Tohru-kun! What am I going to do? I didn't know this was the boy's uniform, and I wanted so much to fit in with everyone, and now…"

"You'll be fine!" Tohru assured, "Not everybody follows the dress rules. They aren't even real _rules_- more like _guidelines_. I know a boy who wears the girl's uniform, and everybody loves him!"

Not all together comforted, Jenny started to fix plates for everyone while Tohru went into the living room also.

Shigure, who had been watching all of this from the doorway, grinned. "Tohru-kun is right, you know," he said, "Everyone will love what a fashion statement you're making, and they'll be dying to get to know you better. Hey- you might even start a fashion trend!"

"I guess so…"Jenny replied, grinning a bit at the thought. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her, and she heard Shigure say, "Good morning, Kyo!". Jenny turned around to smile at Kyo. "Good mo-" she began, but stopped at the look on his face.

"JUST HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" Kyo demanded angrily.

"Wha-?"

"You're wearing the **boy's** uniform! Do you really want to be a guy that much? Don't you even care about how you're going to look in front of everybo-"

But Kyo never got to finish. Yuki, who had come back in the kitchen once Kyo had started yelling, kicked Kyo hard in the back, making him fall. Yuki stepped over Kyo towards the counter, and grabbed a plate of food, but Kyo knocked it out of his hands, sending the plate crashing to the ground. At the sound of the plate breaking, Tohru came in nervously

"What's the big idea?" Kyo shouted.

"You were insulting our guest," Yuki answered calmly.

"She's dressed as a _guy_- someone needs to tell her something!"

"It wasn't her fault that they delivered the wrong uniform. Besides, why should you care what she wears? It's her decision, you know,"

Kyo's face went pink, and he clenched his fist, scowling. "Don't act all superior to me!"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't behave like an idiot." Yuki replied.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted, pulling back his fist.

Jenny, knowing what was about to happen, rushed between the boys, trying to stop them from fighting. "Don't-!" She started, but it was too late.

Kyo sent her crashing to the floor, and she landed amidst the shards of the broken plate. The room went still, and Jenny was shocked- too shocked to do anything. _He hit me! He really punched me! I…I can't believe it._

But soon her shock turned to pain and rage. She flung her leg out, hitting Kyo on the back of the knees, and sending him to the ground as well. Jenny stood, and looked Kyo in the face. His eyes were wide with surprise, and something else- perhaps fear?- and Jennifer looked down on him, her own face taught and her eyes dark.

"I will not allow you to treat me that way, Sohma-bocchan." Jenny stated icily, her fists clenched. She turned, and walked up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Damn," Kyo swore under his breath, getting to his feet.

"I'm going to see her," Tohru said, walking over to the staircase. "Maybe one of my uniforms will fit her…"

Shigure sighed, "Well, you know Kyo-kun, it really was only a matter of time until someone let loose on you. You can't treat people that way without thinking of what they might-"

"Shut up!" Kyo screamed…then he added softly, "I know…"

Yuki, however was furious. "Listen," he said quickly, "I know that you don't like that she's here, and that you're afraid she might find out about us. Everyone else here is worried about that, too, but to just attack her like that is not acceptable. She's just a girl-You could have really hurt her! She isn't as strong as other people you fight, like me and Haru- you'll have to be more careful."

"God, shut up, okay?" Kyo asked, grabbing a broom and sweeping up the remnants of the plate. Tohru came back downstairs, looking troubled.

"The uniform didn't fit her," Tohru said sadly, "She's taller than me, and there's no way we could make it work. She's going to order the right uniform, but she'll just have to wear the one she has until it's delivered in a couple of days."

Yuki picked up his school bag, and handed Tohru hers. "It's about time we left, anyway. Kyo- you'll have walk Maiso-san to school."

"What? Why do I have to do it?" the orange haired boy asked.

"Honda-san has to meet her friends for something," Yuki said, walking out after Tohru, "And I have to get there early to set up for orientation. Besides, she doesn't know how to get there, so she couldn't go alone. There's no way around it Kyo- you'll have to go with her,"

"Fine!" he answered, throwing the plate shards away, and sitting in the living room.

Shigure, walking past on his way to his study, offered, "You also might want to take that opportunity to apologize to Jeni-kun. She looked pretty upset."

Kyo didn't answer, and Shigure moved on. A few minutes later, Jenny walked slowly down the steps and into the living room, halting when she saw only Kyo sitting there. Kyo looked around, saw it was her, and stood up.

"The others have already left," He informed her, picking up his bag, "I'm gonna show you the way to school."

Jenny nodded, not looking him in the face, and picked up her bag as well, following him out the front door. _Now what do I do? He's walking me to school when he could have just left me, but Tohru-kun or Shigure-san may have made him wait for me. Now I almost feel bad about hitting him…_ Jenny rubbed her upper arm unknowingly, and tears sprang to her eyes. _I just wanted us to be friends…_

_Damn…_ Kyo was thinking at the same time, _I can't believe I hit her. She must really hate me now. She got in front of that damn rat, and I just couldn't stop in time. But she still has a right to be mad at me, I guess. What do I do now?_ Kyo looked over just as Jenny began to cry, and stopped walking.

"Hey…" he said tentatively, "Are you…okay?"

Lifting her tear-stained face to look at him, Jenny nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Look- I didn't mean to hit you, okay?" Kyo tried to explain, "Also…I don't think you're stupid, and I take back what I said about you wanting to be a guy. You can wear what you want….It's just…Listen, this is the way I am…and I'm not good at this sort of thing, so…Just don't cry anymore, okay?"

_Is he trying to apologize?_ Jenny mused. _Is that why he's walking me to school? To try and make it up to me?_

Jenny gave a smile of relief.

"I wasn't crying because you hit me," She clarified, "I was crying because I thought you hated me!"

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is, I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be mad at you! I love you! I love you all so much! You and Yuki Sohma-bocchan, and Tohru-kun, and Shigure-san- You opened up your home to me and welcomed me into your life completely. I'll never be able to thank you enough! I mean, um, I want us to be friends!"

Blushing a bit, Kyo turned away, and continued walking. Jenny followed, walking next to him for a while when he suddenly asked quietly, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Hm?" Jenny asked.

"When I hit you- did I hurt you real bad?" Kyo asked a bit louder so she could hear.

Jenny shook her head and smiled, glad he was worried. "You missed my face," she said, sliding up her sleeve, "and hit my arm, but it's not that bad…"

This was a major understatement- there was a very bad looking bruise on her upper left arm that was quickly turning very ugly shades of blue and purple. Kyo's eyes widened, and Jenny quickly pushed back down her sleeve.

"It doesn't hurt!" she said, "Really, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt at all, so don't worry…"

Kyo didn't answer. Soon, they arrived at school, and as he had expected, lots of people turned to look at Jenny. A few even pointed and laughed out loud. But Jenny just kept a small smile on her face.

Jenny saw him look at the ground, obviously embarrassed to be seen with her, so she said very softly so only he could hear, "You know, you don't have to walk with me anymore. I can find my way from here."

But Kyo, noticing a group of rowdy third year boys looking at them and trying to make their way closer to her, shook his head. "Nah, it doesn't matter. I'll show you where your classes are. The teachers get mad if you're late…"

A small commotion, however, had gotten Jennifer's attention. Some second year boys were playing keep-away with a first-year girl's backpack. They laughed and tossed it to each other, while the little girl cried, wailing for them to give it back. Jennifer marched over, snatched the bag out of the air, and glared at the troublemakers.

"Get out of here," she ordered angrily, "unless you're willing to take on a girl more your size."

The boys quickly made themselves scarce, and Jenny knelt by the girl, returning her books to her. "There you go," Jenny said, giving an encouraging smile, "If they bug you again, you just tell me okay?"

The little girl grinned, and said, "Thank you, Ane-san!" before rushing off inside. Kyo was surprised- he would never have thought to help that little girl, but it seemed like such a big thing to Jenny.

Scowling a bit, he said, "You do realize that everyone was staring at you, right? First those clothes, and now you pull something like this- I thought you wanted to fit in."

Jenny smiled, "I do, but that doesn't matter. That girl needed help, so I helped her. No matter what others say or think about me, I gotta do what's right."

* * *

My two cents: Awww- wasn't that sweet? Now review! 


	5. Making friends, Losing family

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Author's note: I am sooo happy that there are two people that like my story! I never got so many reviews for my last story! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate your comments, and I do wish you would keep reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Five: Making Friends, Losing Family**

The first day of school went as well as Jenny could expect. Luckily, she was never alone in her classes. In every class, one of her new housemates was there with her. This was especially helpful, since one of her greatest fears was not knowing anybody. However, Jenny got the distinct impression that the people in the hallways were talking about her. When she would walk to her next class, the students never seemed to want to walk by her, and as she passed different classrooms, she noticed that even the teachers would gawk out of the doorways. It got even worse when she actually made it to class; heads turned as she walked to her seat, and people would occasionally look around to stare at her. The absolute worst part, though, was when the teachers would ask her to introduce herself to the class.

Jenny normally didn't mind public speaking, but there was just something about having about twenty other kids just staring at her while she tried desperately to come up with something to say. The classes themselves, however, were not at all as bad as she expected them to be. The math class was basically the same material as at her old school, and other subjects, like Science and English, all looked to be fairly within her academic range as well. She was actually starting to look forward to the coming year.

The main thing she was not looking forward to was lunch. In all of her high school experience, lunch had always been the deciding factor in a person's social circle. She was fairly certain that this was also true in Japan, especially at a co-ed school, and she was not looking forward to being in the cafeteria, her food on her tray, looking despondently around at the different people, and hoping someone would invite her to sit with them. This was the well-known downfall to being "the new kid".

And that was the way it happened- the bell rang, Jenny trooped over to the cafeteria, got her food, and there she stood, looking around with very little hope. However- just as she was about to turn away, and find some place to eat alone, she could heard a voice call out above the chatter, "Jeni-kun! Jeni-kun, over here! Come sit with us! Jeni-kuuuun!"

There was Tohru, standing up and waving her over. Jenny smiled, and headed over. As she approached, she noticed that aside from Yuki and Kyo, there were two other girls sitting at the table. One was blonde, and fairly tall, and the other had raven hair and black eyes, wearing a very somber expression.

"Jeni-kun," Tohru introduced with a smile, "this is Arisa Uotani-san,"-she gestured to the blonde, who gave a small wave-"and this is Saki Hanajima-san. Guys, this is our exchange student, Jennifer Maiso-san"

"Pleased to meet you both," Jennifer greeted.

"Nice to see you, too," Uotani returned.

After a moment, Hanajima added, "Yes, I feel most at ease now. Your waves are much more pleasant than I could have hoped for. I am glad that it is you who is Tohru's new friend."

Tohru had told Jenny about her friends, so she wasn't all that surprised to hear Hanajima-san mention her denpa waves.

"Thank you very much. It makes me glad to hear that," Jenny replied.

"So what's it like to be an exchange student?" Uotani-san asked, "Do you like it here?"

"Oh, yes," Jenny assured, "I like it very much here! Being an exchange student is so much more exciting than I could have imagined! I love meeting new people, and I cant wait to see more of everyday life in Japan."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're not one of those stuck up girls," Uo commented, taking a bite of rice, "The last thing we need in this school is another phony. I like you, though. You seem so…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Independent?" Hana offered.

"Yeah," Uo continued, "independent. You're not one of those girls that _has_ to fit in with everybody else. You do your own thing. I respect that."

"Yes," Hanajima said, "You seem very comfortable with who you are."

"Is that why you're wearing the boy's uniform?" Uo asked.

"Um- well, you see-" Jenny tried to explain, but Tohru cut her off.

"I really like it!" she exclaimed, "It really looks good on her, doesn't it?"

"It's definitely individual…" Hanajima said, nibbling on some chicken.

"You're right, Tohru!" Uo said, "It really does make a statement, doesn't it? Very chic."

Jenny just smiled, and ate her lunch. She was very glad she had made new friends, and that not everyone in the school thought she was a complete idiot for wearing the wrong uniform.

"Well, I really just wanted to try this one out," Jenny told them, "I think I'm going to wear the girl's uniform from now on."

Hanajima and Uotani nodded understandingly, and when lunch was over, they departed to go to their classrooms. There was just Literature and History before they could all go home. Fortunately, both Hana-san and Uo-san were in her Literature class, and Yuki turned out to be in her History class.

"You're a very good student, Maiso-san," Yuki commented after the final bell rung. Packing up her books, Jenny gave a small laugh.

"I'm really not," she said, walking with him out the door, "Not normally anyway. I suppose I'm really working hard now so that I can stay here. If my grades are too low, I have to go back home."

Yuki and Jenny met up with Kyo and Tohru at the front of the school, and the four friends walked home together. Jenny smiled the whole way home. It had been a great day, and she loved the feeling of walking home and talking with her new, wonderful friends.

When they finally arrived at the house, Jenny said, "I'll just go put my things away," before disappearing upstairs to her bedroom.

Shigure stepped out into the hall, his face troubled.

"Oh, I thought I heard you come in," Shigure greeted, trying to put on an air of casualness, "But where has Jeni-kun gone?"

"She went upstairs," Yuki answered, "to put her books away. Why do you ask?"

"Well-" faltered Shigure, then he sighed, "look, I don't know quite how to tell you this, but something rather unfortunate has happened…"

"What?" Yuki and Tohru answered at the same time.

"What is it Shigure?" Kyo demanded, "Spit it out- what happened?"

Shigure sighed deeply before answering, "Jeni-kun's parents are dead. I just received the phone call."

* * *

"_What_?" Yuki asked breathlessly.

"Wh-What happened?" Tohru inquired tearfully.

"Her mother and father," Shigure said quietly, "went out to dinner. On the way back to their car, a man robbed and shot them both before fleeing the scene. They were…Her parents- they were killed instantly…"

This left the room in a very heavy silence, with each person lost in their own thoughts. Finally Yuki spoke up.

"Well, I think that the hardest part now," Yuki said gently, "is deciding who is going to tell Maiso-san."

Kyo- who had remained silent until now- stood, and told them, "I will," walking over to the staircase.

"_You_ will?" Shigure asked incredulously, "But why?"

"Yes," Yuki added, giving Kyo a penetrating look, "Why would _you_ volunteer for so difficult of a task?"

Kyo merely looked into the distance for a while, thinking. Finally, one phrase came to mind, and he said it aloud:

"No matter what, I gotta do what's right."

And he left them there to go up the stairs, and deliver the bad news to Jennifer.

* * *

My Two Cents: Awwww- Isn't that sweet? You know, I actually hadn't planned on having her parents die, but it just seemed to fit. I don't know what I'm going to do with the story line from here though, but I'm welcome to suggestions! So review, and tell me what you think! 


	6. To Be Alone

**Disclaimer**: you know the drill

**Author's** **note**: Hooray! I can't tell you how happy I am to get such wonderful reviews, and I thank you all for giving suggestions about what should happen next. It really helped clear my mind and inspire me to write more. So, without further ado, Chapter six!

**CHAPTER** **SIX**: _To Be Alone_

After he had broken the news to her, and she had convinced him to leave, Jennifer locked the door behind him, breathing fast.

_I can't believe it...My parents are dead...Mom…Dad…. They're dead! They died, and here I am all the way across the world! I'll never get to see them again1 I'll never hear their voices…ever again! I…I'm…an orphan…What will I do? What will become of me? Does this mean I have to go home? Where will I stay now that they're gone? Stephen is in college- he can't take me in…I don't even remember any of my grandparents…How could this have happened? Mom was so worried about me getting hurt and now…. I'm all alone…What does this mean? What do I do now? What can I do…now that my parents are dead?_

"I'm worried about her," Tohru said, eating the takeout that was for dinner.

"Me too," Shigure sighed, "It must be so hard on her, to lose both of her parents while she's so far away."

"Well, Shigure," Yuki asked, "What happens now? Will Maiso-san be staying here, or going back to America?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, "They said on the phone that they notified the exchange program about the incident, and that the program should be sending us some information soon. However, I'm more concerned about Jeni-kun getting something to eat. Has she come out at all?"

"No," replied Yuki, "she hasn't. I even went up there to check on her, but I couldn't hear a single noise coming from her room. Honda-san, why don't you try to talk to her?"

"I've already tried- the door was locked, and she wouldn't let me in…Jeni-kun is probably in so much pain- I feel so bad for her…I know the pain of losing your parents…I wouldn't wish that on anybody…Not even my worst enemy…"Tohru said thoughtfully.

Kyo, however, said nothing while he picked at his food. He had lost his appetite. Later that night, lying in bed he thought over everything, replaying the memory of telling Jennifer that her parents were dead over and over like a movie reel. She had no clue what he was going to have to say to her when she opened the door. After he had told her, she had blinked a few times, and asked, "What?".

Kyo sighed, turning over on his futon.

"I'm sorry," was all he said in response. _I'm so stupid!_ He thought angrily into the dark, _I should have said something more! Something meaningful! Her parents died, and all I could say was "I'm sorry"!_

He could still see that look on her face- the way her eyes grew wider and wider until she turned away, her back facing him.

"Please, go…" she had told him softly.

"Are you…all right?" he had asked- _Another stupid thing to say!_ Kyo said to himself in his mind, _Of course she wouldn't be okay! Man, she must really think I'm a total idiot. Why can't I say anything nice to her?_

"I'm fine…really…please-go…"she said, her voice quiet but steady, and that was the last thing he had heard her say before he went out the door and left her alone.

_Jeez- everything seems to happen to this family,_ Kyo pondered, _I hope she really is okay…I mean, none of us has heard a peep from her room since then…But I'm sure the door is still locked…I want to see her! I want to know that she is all right!_

Kyo threw the covers off of him, stood up, and made his way to his bedroom door. Opening it and shutting it softly behind him, his feet padded softly on the floor of the hall as he made his way. It was very late, and the house was still. Kyo went down the stairs through the kitchen, and out the back door, into the back yard. After walking around to the side of the house, he climbed the ladder up to the roof, and went silently over to Jennifer's skylight. Trying to be as silent as possible, Kyo laid himself on his stomach and peered down through the glass, and into Jenny's room.

There she was, lying across her bed asleep. She was on top of the covers, and she was still wearing her uniform, so Kyo guessed she had probably drifted off sometime that evening. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and Kyo was glad that she was okay, but he made no move to return to his own bed. Instead, he settled himself more comfortably on the roof, and continued to look down at Jennifer.

_Hm- Tohru was right- she does look sort of cool in the guy's uniform, ...I guess….But I'll probably never get to see her wear it again…What's with her, anyway? ...She's always stepping in- like when rat boy and I were fighting, or when we saw that little girl. ...She didn't even care what other people thought about her ...or what she was doing!... I guess she just likes saving the day…_

And with that thought, Kyo drifted off to sleep as well, right next to Jennifer's skylight.

* * *

The next morning, Kyo woke up, scrambled off the roof, and hurried in the house, hoping he wasn't late for school. Luckily, he found a nice breakfast in the kitchen, being kept warm on the stove and spreading pleasant scents throughout the house. Kyo heard footsteps coming down the hallway and turned around to see Shigure, who yawned a "Good Morning" before smiling widely.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise, Kyo-kun!" Shigure complimented, getting a bowl out of the cupboard, "You've decided to grace us with your cooking! You'll make a very good housewife, someday!"

"Shut up! I didn't cook this!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"What's going on?" a voice behind him said- It was Yuki.

"Really, it's much too early for your nonsense," the silver-haired boy continued, "At least Honda-san cooked us breakfast."

Tohru, who had come in after Yuki, looked puzzled, and said, "I didn't cook this. I just woke up. I thought it was Kyo-kun."

"Then who…?" Shigure and Yuki asked.

Tohru gasped, then ran up the stairs, calling out, "Jeni-kun! Where are you?"

"Look here," Yuki told them, picking up a piece of paper from the countertop, "It's a note from Maiso-san. It says, 'I went to school early, hope you don't mind, Jennifer Maiso.'"

Yuki placed the note back on the counter, looking at Shigure and Kyo. "Do you think she is really at school?"

"You mean do we think she ran away?" Shigure clarified, "It's a possibility I suppose."

Tohru came back into the kitchen looking worried, "Jeni-kun isn't in her room, and her bag is gone!"

Kyo ran down the hall and into his room to hurry up and change into his uniform. Once he was dressed, he slung his bag over his shoulder, and the three companions hurried to school. They got there a few minutes before the bell, but they didn't see her in front of the school with everyone else, and when they asked Hanajima and Uotani, they said they hadn't seen her either. Before they could continue searching, the bell rang, and they had to go inside for class, though Kyo was sorely tempted to skip class and keep looking. But he soon found that was not necessary. Walking into math class, he spotted Jennifer sitting in her desk, gazing placidly out of the window, and she did not seem to notice as he took his seat in his desk next to hers.

Once the sensei got absorbed in his lesson plan, and Kyo was fairly sure he was not looking, Kyo folded up a note and tossed it across the aisle, onto Jennifer's desk. That caught her attention, and she opened the paper, making sure to stifle the noise.

_What happened this morning?_ The note read, _You really shouldn't disappear like that, you know! Yuki almost threw a fit, and he dragged me and Tohru here to find you._

Jennifer gave a small smile that quickly faded, and wrote underneath

_**I'm sorry if I worried you, but I had to see the counselor to get my schedule approved. Besides, I wanted to be alone. I needed some time to think, and sort some things out. It's not a big deal, okay?**_

And when the sensei turned around to write something on the chalkboard, Jenny passed the note back to Kyo. Kyo read it, sighed, wrote something, and folded it up, waiting to give it to her until the sensei wasn't looking. The opportunity came when the sensei ducked behind his desk to retrieve a fallen paper, and Kyo flicked the note onto Jenny's desk. Jenny opened it again. Underneath her practiced handwriting, was Kyo's reply:

Yes, it IS a big deal. Look- the Jennifer Maiso I know wouldn't just cave in. She's the girl who wears the boy's uniform to school with such confidence that people call her "chic" and "independent". She's the girl who does what's right and doesn't care who knows it. She's the girl who's not afraid to send a certain orange-haired guy to the ground if it means he'll respect her. What happened to that girl?

I'm just saying that from what I've seen, this isn't you. You're better than that and you know it. I know that you're scared and sad and stuff, but you can't let that get to you. Besides, no matter how much you want to be alone, there's no way any of us will let you be all by yourself. We're going to be here for you, whether you like it or not, so you better get used to it. We won't let you go through this alone, and that's not what you want anyway, is it? To be alone?

Just trust us, okay? Everything will work out fine.

Jenny smiled at the note, then folded it up, and put it in her pocket. During the rest of her classes, and through lunch, she acted completely normal. That note had considerably cheered her up, and she felt as if a huge weight had been removed from her shoulders. After the last class of the day, Jenny went to her locker to find Kyo standing there.

"There you are," he said when she approached, "I was waiting for you. Get you stuff and let's go."

"Okay!" Jenny agreed with a smile, and she started to get the books she needed, "Hey-um…Sohma-bocchan?"

"Huh?" Kyo said, confused at the odd title.

"Thank you," Jenny told him, shutting her locker.

"For what?" he asked, as they headed towards the exit.

"For telling me that my parents were dead."

"What?" Kyo didn't understand. Was this her idea of a joke?

"It really meant a lot to me that you told me that they were dead. I'm glad that you were the one to tell me, instead of finding out through a letter or from a phone call. I know that was probably hard- it's always hard to be the bearer of bad news. But you told me anyway. I just wanted to thank you for doing that for me."

Kyo just shrugged, though he blushed a bit, "No problem."

And the two walked home together, in a comfortable silence that neither of them wanted to break.

* * *

**My Two Cents**: Oh, now I'm getting all teary-eyed! Wasn't that nice of our little Kyonkichi? Well- be sure to review, and since I didn't get as many suggestions as I had hoped, please tell me where you think the plot should go. And in order to motivate you, I shall keep our beloved Kyon-chan bound and gagged and store him in my closet, and I won't let him out until I get at least THREE reviews! Mwahahahaha! 


	7. It's all she has left

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill

**Author's** **note**: **sobs** I'm…so…HAPPYYYYY! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and said they like my story! It makes me want to just keep writing and writing! Also, I loved the suggestions I got. A special Thanks to:

Ayame- I think I'll see where I can fit your suggestion in. I really like it

OneManShaow- . Thank you!

SangoTwin- Wow- that means a lot to me! Keep reading

Anarchy the cockroach- . I know! I just had to put that in there!

Honesty's Policy- **_bows_** I truly appreciate your criticism, and I love that you took so much trouble to tell me what you really thought. Thank You.

Now- ONWARD!

**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: It's all she has left...**

That afternoon, when Kyo and Jenny finally got home, Jenny went upstairs to put her bag away and change out of her uniform. However, once she shut the door behind her, she merely sighed, and began to open her drawers. Row by row, she packed her book bag with as much as she could. She took the photos of her brother and parents off of her bedside table, and removed the few books from the bookcases. When she was done, the room didn't look all that different; it wasn't as though she had been really given the time to settle in.

_I think I'll tell Shigure-san tonight_, she thought, heading downstairs to start dinner. _I couldn't possibly ask him to let me stay here- not now. I would only be a burden. I wouldn't want to trouble them all, not after they showed me such kindness. I'll be sad to leave, but perhaps it will be best for everyone. I only wonder what will become of me once I get back to the states. Stephen can't keep me- he's staying on the college campus. I suppose there's something in Mom and Dad's will…I'll probably go back to Saint Mary's Academy… _Jennifer loathed the thought of having to go back. It's not that she hated St. Mary's- but this time, she wouldn't be able to go back to the way things were. Even her friends would probably distance themselves from her. She'd have to be…a _charity_ student…Wiping her eyes feverishly, Jennifer scowled at the rice, and started on the stew. _No!_ she demanded of herself, _I won't cry! I only have things to be grateful for! I must not be selfish!…I truly am...blessed…_...

"I wanted to thank you for your hospitality, Shigure-san," Jennifer said, while the family was eating dinner, "but I think I'll be returning home soon."

"No, Jeni-kun, I don't think you will." Shigure said in return.

""Eh?" Jenny faltered. _Not going home? What does he mean?_

"I got a letter today," Shigure revealed to them, "from the exchange program. They admitted that this sort of thing was not common, but that the best thing to do would be for you to remain here and finish out your school term until they can sort things out. So for now, everything will be kept on hold until summer. You will be staying with us, just like the original plan."

"But- but" Jenny babbled, "I don't…I mean, um, that is, I don't want to be any trouble, you know, and I just thought that going home would be best, since I couldn't possibly ask you to let me stay- it would be too much bother, and you have all been so kind to me, and I just didn't want to take advantage of-"

Jenny got cut off when she felt a hand being pressed against her mouth. Looking over she saw that it was Kyo's hand. He had silenced her, but now he just kept eating, and he said between bites, "Jeez- Calm down would ya? We asked you to stay, so that's final! You're one of us now- No questions about it! Now just pipe down and let me eat." And he let go of her, and returned to eating his meal.

"Er-"Yuki said, interrupting the silence, "Yes, Maiso- san, we do want you to stay with us. As Kyo so roughly put it, you are one of us now. We consider you one of the family. Just relax, and it will all be fine. We're here for you."

Jenny smiled and thanked him, "I will do my best, Sohma-bocchan. I am at your mercy."

_Sohma-bocchan?_ Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure thought, as Jenny went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

" 'Sohma-bocchan'?" Shigure questioned, saying aloud what everyone else was thinking, "Why on earth would she call you that, of all things?"

"It's all she has left," Tohru answered, a small, knowing smile playing about her face.

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"Come to think about it, she called me that a few times, too…" Kyo mused to the others.

"But why?" Shigure asked again.

"Jeni-kun feels that she must show extra respect to you all," Tohru did her best to explain, "because you took her in. She wants to show you her gratitude. Also, she wants herself to remember her place. She thinks that she has to call you that, to show her respect. Basically, she's asking you to let her be your servant in order to repay her debt. It's a sort of complicated thought process. It's hard to explain unless you've felt it before, but I can relate. I must admit, I was very close to calling all of you "bocchan" when you first let me stay here…."

Kyo was fairly confused, but he thought he could sort of understand. He could remember feeling that way right after his shishou took him in, and they all agree to just accept it, and not make a comment to Jennifer.

In the kitchen, Jennifer was feeling completely elated that she was getting to stay, and after she finished the dishes, she went upstairs, and unpacked her bags, feeling happier that when she did it the first time…

* * *

The next morning was when her other uniform was to be delivered, and Jenny was very excited that she could finally dress like everyone else. _The girl's uniforms are sooo cute! I hope I look good in it. I don't want to look out of place._

However, after breakfast, the others got dressed, but Jenny's clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Hm" Shigure commented after jenny checked the mailbox for the seventh time, "It seems the mail is late today."

"But it can't be late! I don't have my uniform yet!" Jenny said

"Just wear your old one!" Kyo told her

"I can't" Jenny admitted tearfully, "The teachers won't let me! The principal said that if I didn't start wearing the right one by today, he would have me suspended!"

Yuki glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed- which Jennifer did not miss.

"Please, " Jenny continued, "You all go on ahead. I'm sure the delivery will be here soon. I'll catch up to you. I don't want you all to be late on my account."

"Are you sure Jeni-kun?" Asked Tohru, worried.

"Of course I'm sure!" answered Jenny with a smile, "I know the way there. I don't want you to be late. I'll be there by the time first class starts- promise. Just go on, all right? I'll be fine!"

And she saw the others off, waving them good-bye….

Sitting in math class, Kyo scowled out of the window.

_Damn_, he thought,_Where is she? The second bell is gonna ring any minute!…I shouldn't have left her! No doubt she's pulled a Haru and gotten lost- we probably won't see her for a week…. Or even worse- she could have gotten herself kidnapped…That's the sort of thing that would happen to her…Gah, what am I all worried about? I should be paying attention! Who care's about some stupid girl, anyway?….. _But one glance at Jenny's empty desk next to his sent his mind reeling again. _Maybe I should cut class and look for her. I don't want her to get hur-_

"Hello! Jennifer Maiso, reporting, sensei!"

Turning to look, Kyo's eyes nearly fell out of his head-, as did most of the boys in the class. There was Jennifer, in her sailor blouse, knee socks, loafers, and- most important of all- a super-short blue pleated skirt, just like Tohru's. She even had her hair done up in pigtails, and Kyo could only stare. But then the conversation of some of the other boys caught her attention.

"Wow- she's a real looker isn't she? You can really make out more of her, um…_features_, now that she's not wearing the boy's uniform!"

"Are you nuts? She's gorgeous! Hey, maybe I should ask her out…"

"You idiot! She'd never date you! Not in a million years! Besides, you only want to get in underher skirt!"

"Yeah- so-?"

But the boys quickly changed their tune once Jenny started walking over to her seat.

"Good morning, Sohma-bocchan!" Jenny greeted, sliding into her chair.

"Uh- yeah." Kyo returned, turning back to the front of the room, blushing a bit.

_Crap- why am I all irritated? I should be happy she was even able to find her way here! It's not like she looks all that special, anyway. What was I expecting her to wear? Yeah, I'm just getting all upset over nothing…._ But he still couldn't quite bring himself to look over at her. That is, until a paper wad bounced on his head, snapping him awake. He unwrinkled the paper and read:

_**Are you okay? Did you eat enough this morning? You don't look well- your face is all flushed…**_

Kyo hastily scribbled back, and sent the note flying back to her.

_I'm fine. You worry too much…_

Jenny bit her bottom lip- a nervous habit- and looked down at her lank notebook page. She couldn't concentrate- she was too worried about Kyo.

After the bell rang, they had morning break. But Kyo saw that the rowdy boys in the back of the class quickly made their way through the crowd, towards Jennifer.

"Hey, Jeni-chan!" a boy named Hamada called out, "Wait up!"

Jenny waited, a polite, but curious, smile on her face, and Kyo's blood boiled at the sight of the way Hamada cozied up next to her, and walked her out of the room. Kyo looked around, and then followed closely behind.

"So, Jeni-chan," Hamada was saying, "Do you like Japan so far?"

"Oh, yes, very much, thank you!" she replied.

"Well, I was thinking, if you wanted, I could show you around sometime this weekend…like on a date…"

"Huh?" Jenny asked, surprised, but before she could answer, she felt someone grab her from behind. Looking around, she saw it was Kyo, and she blushed madly. Kyo smoothly put his hand around her waist, and glared at Hamada.

"Sorry, but we already have plans this weekend," Kyo growled.

Hamada blanched, looking very frightened, and the next thing that Jenny knew, she was being steered down the hallway, then out into the school courtyard. When they finally reached the outdoors, Kyo removed his hand from her waist, and walked ahead of her, sighing.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Kyo told her, "but Hamada's bad news. You shouldn't hang around him."

"Wha..?" Jenny asked, still dazed, "But why? He seemed so nice…"

"Yeah, well, so did Hitler at first glance, but that didn't work out too well, now did it?" Kyo remarked, "Look, Just take my word for it. Hamada…is with a bad crowd."

"What- like a gang?"

"Sort of...He's the leader of this gang of real rowdy guys. They go out doing graffiti and getting drunk and doing drugs. The only reason he hasn't been suspended yet is because his parents are rich, and they're always donating loads of money to the school…He's a total womanizer- you can't trust him as far as you can throw him."

"That's awful!" Jenny exclaimed before she bowed to him, "Thank you so much for telling me, Sohma-bocchan! I never would have guessed." Then she added in a more quiet voice, "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Jenny blushed, "Hey, Sohma-bocchan?"

"What is it?"

"Um- well, do you want to have lunch with me today? I brought a lunch today, but it's sort of big… So I was thinking I could share it with you...to thank you for…well- back there…"

After a moment's consideration, Kyo agreed, "Why not? I just hope you packed something good…"

**My two cents: OH MY GOD! I JUST got another review! Like, two minutes ago!Thank you so much, Morurisu Shirubi! But please, don't pester me! T.T :weeps:**

**Wow- that was one of my longer chapters I suppose! I'm just going to cut it off here- since now I don't know where to go with the plot. I'm welcome to suggestions though! Thanks to all who reviewed, and I'll try to post again soon!**


	8. The Rat and the Cat

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill

**Author's Note:** wow- I love the reviews I'm getting, especially from Ayame and StrangerandCheese- even though Stranger and I both know that SHE is the walrus-runner! Well, other than that, here's the next chapter! Oh, BTW, some things in this chapter have been modeled after A Little Princess. It's my favorite book!

Also- ((weeps with joy)) I am soooooooo happyyyyyy! Thank you all so much for your unwavering support and encouragement for my little story. Plenty has happened since my last update, including my severe computer loss- hence the wait. Well, let me assure you all it will be well worth your while, and I have some really amazing things planned.

GreenCherries: thank you- glad you liked it!

Alucards girl3- Arigato! .

CX-Debater- thank you very much for your permission- but let me just give you a heads up- the quote won't come in until chapter twelve or so- just so you know. And I can't wait to read the next chapter!

Audrey Seifert- yes, I thought that, too, and some fics can be rather disappointing, but there are a few very good ones- I'm glad you consider my story one of the good ones!

Mexicanhottie101- Domo arigato!

AraelMoonchild- I love the suggestion, and I'd love to include it, but I've been sort of hesitant to include Kagura in this story….for obvious reasons…((sweatdrops))

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_: The Rat and the Cat**

Up in her attic bedroom, Jenny sighed, opening her skylight so the breeze could come in. It had been another wonderful day with the Sohmas, and she couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow. Jennifer set her alarm clock, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. However, just as she was about to shut her eyes, she heard a rustle on the roof….

:Ten minutes before, in the kitchen:

"Oh, dear, where on earth has Yuki gone?" Shigure asked, looking in the living room to find only Kyo and Tohru sitting there.

"He's probably gone to his secret base!" Tohru answered with a grin.

"Well, you see the thing is, I-" Shigure started, but a loud clap of thunder drowned his last few words out, not to mention that it surprised Tohru and Kyo half to death. Shigure continued, "I wanted to tell you all that I just saw on the news that there is a lightning storm coming fast, and to say that perhaps you should all stay inside tonight."

"Looks like it's too late for the pretty boy, then," Kyo scoffed, "Oh, well, it's not like it's a big loss, anyway."

"We have to go get him!" Tohru cried, obviously much more concerned about Yuki than Kyo was, "What if he gets hurt? We have to find him and get him back home as quickly as possible!" and with that, Tohru stood up, and ran out the door, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"Hey, wait up!" Kyo shouted, standing up also, "You can't go out there by yourself! Argh!" So Kyo ran after her, into the darkness.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, but the wind was blowing pretty hard, making it difficult to see and hear. Kyo grabbed Tohru by the arm and shouted over the noise, "What do you think you're doing! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Honda-san!"

It was Yuki who had called out, and the Prince walked over to them, his hair being whipped around his face from the blustery weather.

"You idiot!" Yuki screamed at Kyo, "What do you think you're doing taking Honda-san out here?"

"Hey it wasn't my idea!" Kyo yelled back, "It was her idea to find you, and I couldn't let her go out alone! It's your fault anyway! If you weren't here at your stupid…. your…stu…pid…"

Kyo trailed off, his gaze fixed on some point behind Yuki. Following where he was looking, Tohru realized that Kyo was staring at Yuki's garden.

"**THIS IS _IT_**?" Kyo hollered in outrage, "This is where you were? Some stupid vegetable patch? This is your 'Secret Base'?"

"So what if it is?" Yuki retorted, "It's none of your business anyway, you stupid cat. I'd rather be here in the middle of a _thousand_ typhoons than have to sit in that house with you for ten minutes!"

"Keep talking like that," taunted Kyo, a flash of lightning dashing the sky, "but I know what a weakling you _really_ are. Honestly- _gardening_? Why don't you just go ahead and start sewing already? Your brother would be so proud!"

"Be quiet!" Yuki screamed over the howl of the wind, his rage growing more and more apparent.

"JUST TRY AND MAKE ME, PRETTY BOY!" Kyo roared.

"Please, don't fight!" Tohru pleaded, trying to get their attention, but as she stepped forward, her foot caught on a tree root, sending her flying forward.

"Tohru!"

"Honda-san!"

Both boys lunged for her, to keep her from falling; both boys caught her before she hit the ground; both boys transformed, and Tohru fell down anyway, landing hard.

"Now look what you've done you stupid cat!" the rat scolded.

"ME! It's your fault for being out here anyway!"

"Don't blame me for your own ineptitude."

"SHUT UP! Don't patronize me! That's it- I'm gonna eat you right now!"

With a flash of orange fur, the cat Kyo streaked after the gray rat Yuki, chasing it down the path.

Tohru sighed, and shivered in the cold. She stood up, dusted herself off, and gathered the boys' clothes before heading back to the house.

"You stupid rodent," Kyo shouted, running as fast as he could after the rat, "I swear- once I catch you, you're done for!"

Yuki didn't answer, but instead raced faster towards the house. His tiny paws were beginning to ache, but he didn't really care as long as he could make it back home before the rain started. The only problem was, once he reached the house, he saw no way to get inside. He could hear the cat was getting closer, so Yuki quickly scrambled up some vines on the side of the house, and made his way across the roof. Spotting an open window, the rat scurried over, and dropped inside.

:End flashback:

Looking up at her sloped ceiling, Jenny could her something scurry across the roof towards her skylight, before coming inside her room, landing with a muffled _>thud! _ on her book bag.

"What on earth…?" Jennifer mumbled, groping for the switch to the lamp on her bedside table. When she finally clicked the light on, she saw a very disoriented rat stumble from behind her bag, and she let out a gasp.

Yuki looked up, and saw Jennifer looking at him. _Oh, no…I forgot this was her room_, he thought, getting ready for her to scream.

But she didn't. Instead, she climbed slowly off her bed, knelt down next to him, and reached her hand out.

"It's okay," she cooed, "I won't hurt you. Come on, it's all right. You poor thing- you look hungry… Here-"-Jenny reached into a pocket of her schoolbag, and pulled out a bag of crackers-"-you want something to eat? You can have these."

But Yuki didn't move.

Jennifer sighed, "Honestly, I'm not gonna hurt you. See?" and she scooped him up in her hands. "Oh, wow, you're really shaking, aren't you? Here you go, little guy…" Jenny handed him a cracker, and Yuki took it in his paws, nibbling on it a bit. He was hungry, since he hadn't gotten the chance to eat dinner. Yuki finished the cracker within seconds, and Jenny giggled. "Gee, you really are hungry," before handing him a second cracker.

"You know, I understand why you would be scared. Rats really do get a raw deal, don't they? People always yell and scream, 'Oh, no, it's a rat!' and throw things at you, or they set out traps for you, disguised as your dinner. I would hate it people screamed, 'Oh, no, it's a Jenny!' before trying to hit me with a dustpan, or something. It's not like you even _chose_ to be a rat, anyway. It's not your fault. I'm sure that if you had been given a choice, you would have asked to be something else. But you really didn't get a choice, did you? That's just the way you were born, wasn't it? I don't know why people get so hung up about rats, anyway. I like you just the way you are."

With that, Jennifer, lifted the little animal up to her chest, and held it close, scratching its little head.

_Not again!_ Yuki was thinking, _Maiso-san hugged me, so now it's going to take even longer for me to change back to normal!_

"I always did think rats were cute, in a way," Jenny continued, setting Yuki on the ground and standing up, "But I can't keep you here. You'll have to go outside, all right? Hm…I hate to just put you back on the roof...But I'm sure Shigure-Sohma-dono and the others won't like it if I just let you run loose around the house…I guess I can just carry you outside, and let you go there."

So she scooped him up once more, holding him close to her body so the others wouldn't see **((A/N: She doesn't know that everyone else besides Shigure is outside))** and tiptoed downstairs. Sliding the back door open with her free hand, she bent down, and let Yuki out onto the porch.

"There you go, little guy. See you around!" Jennifer said before sliding the door shut.

Jenny made her way back up to her room, all ready to get back in bed. But when she opened her door, she saw that there was already someone- no, _something_- on it…

_

* * *

Damn._

That was Kyo's first thought when he saw Jennifer open the door. He had climbed in through the skylight, following the rat's scent, but he hadn't expected to see her come in. Now his second thought was- _I gotta get out of here!_

But Jenny swiftly shut the door, and closed the skylight, diminishing all hopes of escape.

"Another animal?" Jenny said, looking at the orange cat on her bed. "I bet you're after that rat that just came through here, aren't you? Well, I'm sorry, but that rat's not going to be your dinner tonight. You'll just have to stay here, cat-san. It's not good for animals to be out in that storm."

Almost on cue, a clap of thunder exploded outside, followed by a bright fork of lightning. Jenny crossed the room, clicked her lamp off, and climbed under the covers, sliding Kyo close to her and wrapping an arm around him before he could do anything to stop her. He started to scramble to get away, but when she scratched behind his orange ears, Kyo felt his body go limp.

"There you go," Jenny soothed, "Isn't that better?"

Kyo purred in response before he could catch himself, and he blushed when she giggled.

"I don't think Sohma-dono would mind if you just spent one night. I'll put you back out tomorrow. At least tomorrow is Saturday, so I can relax."

She paused for a minute.

"Hm- you know, it's almost as if you can understand what I'm saying. Like you're really listening. But that's silly- of course you can't understand me…But I like to think that you can.

"Have you ever felt like no one was listening? Like no matter how hard you screamed, no one could hear you? I've felt like that before. I guess that's why I like to think that you're listening- even if you are just a cat. But I don't really feel like that anymore, though- not since I've been here.

"I like living here, with Tohru and the Sohmas. I want to get to know them better. I want them to feel like they can talk to me. I want us to be friends. They're all so unique and individual, but together- they make me smile again. I hope they like me. I want them to trust me. I wish I knew how they felt, sometimes, about different things. But I suppose they each let out their feelings in their own way. Shigure Sohma-dono writes, Kyo Sohma-bocchan does martial arts, and I think Tohru is the only one who actually just says how she feels.

"I used to paint, you know. That's how I let out my feelings. That was the only way I could let them out- on canvas. My mother used to joke that I could never leave anything in my room its original color- I was always painting just about anything I could get my hands on. Maybe I'll start up again. I think I'll ask Sohma-dono tomorrow where I can get some art supplies.

"Hm- I wonder what Yuki Sohma-bocchan does to let out his emotions? Tohru- kun said he also did martial arts, but somehow I just can't picture him doing that….I can for Kyo Sohma-bocchan, though," Jenny stated letting her eyelids fall across her eyes, "He's so silly…sometimes…Kyo Soh……ma-bocchan…"

And with that, she drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: Awwww! Isn't that ADORABLE? well- As always, review, send in ideas, and keep hassling me to keep the story going, or I'll never remember! Until next time- this is Que montgomery, signing off. 


	9. Getting started

**Author's note**: Hello there! Once more, I have submitted to the awesome swaying power of your reviews and I have updated my story. So glad you like it! Please, enjoy this next installment ((gives you a cupcake)).

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

**Chapter NINE:** Getting started

_Hm, what to get? _Jenny thought

It was her first time at the supermarket, and she was getting things to make for lunch. When she had woken up that morning, the cat had disappeared, and the skylight was open, so she supposed the cat left sometime after she had fallen asleep.

At breakfast, she mentioned her idea about painting to Shigure.

"What a splendid idea, Jeni-kun!" Shigure grinned, waving, "but you just leave it all up to me- I'll get you everything you need, okay?"

So jenny had left to go do her grocery shopping. When she got home, Shigure's voice called from his office, "Jeni-kun? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here!" she answered back, going into his study.

"I just wanted to make sure it was you. Oh- and I put all of your painting supplies in your room. I hope you don't mind. I picked them up while you were out," he told her.

Jenny dumped the grocery bags unceremoniously on the kitchen counter before dashing upstairs to her room and sweeping the door open. Jenny found a clean tarp spread out on the hardwood floor, and shopping bags full of brushes, pallets, paints, and cleaners were sitting in the middle of her room. But something was missing.

"There are no canvases," Jenny said to herself.

"I know," Shigure said, surprising Jenny and making her jump, "That's why your furniture has been moved out of the way."

"I don't understand."

"Why have a canvas when you have four perfectly solid walls?" Shigure asked grinning, "This room is yours, isn't it? I want you to paint it like it's yours- make it your own. I'm sure it will brighten up this room quite a bit."

Jenny thanked him profusely, but Shigure just smiled and left her alone so she could get started.

_Wow,_ Jennifer thought thrilled, _A whole room for me to paint! This is going to be exciting! I hardly know where to start!_

Over the next two days, all Jenny did was paint. She cooked the meals, and her housemates caught glimpses of her as she rushed about doing the chores, but all of her free time was spent locked in her room, painting. She was awake hours before the others, and the light from under her bedroom door told them that she undoubtedly stayed up until the wee hours of the night, all of that time- she painted.

Sunday evening, Yuki and Tohru went to do some last minute gardening, and Shigure had to see his editor, so Kyo just stayed home and watched television. When dinnertime came around, though, Jenny didn't go downstairs. The time kept getting later, and Kyo kept getting hungrier, but she still didn't start dinner.

_What's keeping her?_ Kyo thought, heading upstairs, _Knowing her, she probably passed out from the fumes from that paint._

He rapped his knuckles against the door and called out impatiently, "Hey, you in there? I can't wait all night for dinner, you know!"

The door flew open and Kyo saw a very happy looking Jennifer, covered in paint though she was. Her jeans and white t-shirt were speckled in different colored paint, her face and hands and even her bare feet had paint streaks on them. Her hair was messy, pulled out of her face into a makeshift bun, and held in place with two paintbrushes. But still, Jenny beamed up a Kyo when she saw him.

"I'm sorry I haven't started dinner yet," she apologized, going back in her room and waving him inside, "but I got a bit carried away and lost all track of time."

Kyo stepped in and looked around. To his astonishment, her room was completely spotless- all of the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling, were covered in clean, white tarp. Kyo was surprised- he had at least expected the room to be as messy as it's owner.

"I had just finished painting when you knocked," Jenny continued, picking up some scattered paintbrushes.

"You don't look done," Kyo commented, looking about the room, "You look like you were just about to get started. So…?"

"So…what?" Jenny blinked.

"Where's the painting! You're _done_, aren't you? So show it to me already!" Kyo demanded.

"Oh!" jenny exclaimed, then she smiled, glad that he wanted to see it, "you'll have to help me take down the tarp first."

So while Jennifer rolled up the tarp on the floor, Kyo took out the thumbtacks holding the tarp to the wall. When he pulled it away, he was stunned. _She painted the **walls?**_ He thought. Kyo quickly removed the other pins, pulled away the tarp completely, and looked at the entire wall. It couldn't be denied- it was beautiful.

Once they had removed the entire tarp, the room was almost bursting with color, where only a few days ago the walls were gray and bleak. She had even painted the sloping ceiling- a sunset, with a bright sun at one end, and a glowing moon at the other.

Jenny gazed around the room with a satisfied grin, then noticed Kyo looking at her.

"W-What is it?"

Kyo stepped closer to her, his body hardly a foot away from hers, and he looked into Jenny's face with an expression she couldn't read. He was so close to her- and he was just standing there. _What's going on?_

"What is it?" she repeated.

At this, Kyo seemed to snap out of a sort of trance, and he looked back at Jennifer in his usual way.

"You have paint on your face," he scoffed, taking his thumb and wiping an orange blot from her cheek.

Jenny just laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know I look awful. Let me wash up, then I'll start dinner, okay? Oh, and if you wouldn't mind- um- it's sort of a tradition for me, so…uh…could you just…sign one of the walls?"

"Whatever."

Jenny disappeared into her small half bathroom to wash up, thinking, _What was **that** all about? When he got close to me, I just…got so flustered...and his hand on my cheek...He was so…**tender**…What am I thinking? I'm probably reading way too much into this, Kyo's not like that- I just look awful with this stupid paint on my face. He was probably just trying not to bust up laughing or something…_

_What was **that** all about?_ Kyo thought aggravated at himself, _I just got so close to her…and then what? I **stared** at her! She must think I'm a total dork. A million other things I could have done, a million better things I could have said, and I told her she had paint on her face. Smooth move. But my hand on her cheek…I didn't think she would be so…**soft**. What am I doing? She's a **girl**- of course she's not gonna be as tough as a guy would be. I'm just making a big deal out of nothing. It's not like **she** read anything into it._

Kyo lingered a bit in her room, taking another look around. But when he turned to leave and go back downstairs, he noticed that they had forgotten to take down the tarp from the wall around the door. He reached up, pried out the tacks, and took down the tarp- then he stared. There, around the doorframe were four distinct portraits.

"She did pictures of all of us, "Kyo muttered, reaching up and brushing his fingers across his own portrait.

There they all were, Tohru, Shigure, Yuki and himself. They were life size, thought she had only painted their heads and shoulders, probably to save space. He had to admit- the likeness was uncanny. He even held his bright orange hair against his own picture on the wall to see if it was the same shade. It was.

Kyo turned away, going over to her discarded paintbrushes, and dipped one into a pot of black paint. Sweeping the bristles across the wall, Kyo signed his name beneath his portrait and blew the ink dry.

**

* * *

****My Two Cents:** Hooray! It has finally come! Kyo and Jenny's first "Awkward Moment!" ((claps)) I wonder what could have happened if Jennifer had just kept quiet? I don't know, and I'm sorry to all of those people who were expecting him to kiss her. I apologize, but it's much too soon. Kyo is just realizing his own feelings, and he still has to accept how he could be feeling for our little Jeni-kun, and Jennifer just doesn't really think anyone could feel that way about her, especially not Kyo. But I will see what I can do as far as a timely ending, though I already know that this fic will cover at least twenty chapters total, and maybe up to twenty five if I really get on a writing jag. That's it for now, but stay tuned for our next episode! 


	10. Crossdress for Success

**_Author's Note_**: This is actually one of my favorite chapters, and just to tell you, Hatsuharu and Momiji finally make their long awaited appearance in this chapter. Also, it's a bit longer than my previous chapters, so I'm trying to make up for lost time. I know it's been a while since I've posted, and I thank you all for your patience. Well, I hope you liked the last chappie, and I've decided to let Kyo come up for air and stop kissing him so he can take part in this chapter.

Kyo: God save us all. This woman is totally insa-

A/N: TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! ((glomps Kyo))

Kyo: GUH!….ngh… sweatdrops, but blushes Awww, c'mon. You said not in public.

A/N: I know. ((nuzzles)) I just love you so much! .

Kyo: smiles

A/N: AND NOW, OUR NEXT CHAPTER! ((jumps up)) Roll film! ((glomps Kyo again)) . Squee!

**Disclaimer**: Not now- I'm busy…((sighs, exasperatedly, and stops kissing Kyo long enough to say:)) It's not mine, 'kay? NOW LEAVE US ALONE! ((hangs a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and slams it))

**CHAPTER TEN:** Crossdress for Success

The rest of summer was a fleeting moment before fall rolled in, bringing with it blustery weather and a small flu epidemic throughout school. One especially cold morning, Jenny chose to wear the boy's uniform instead of the girl's. _It's too cold for a skirt that short,_ she considered, slipping on the navy pants. Over the past two months, she had switched occasionally between the two uniforms, and since Yuki was the class president, she never got in trouble for it.

Over time, Jennifer had stopped being "the new kid" and the people in her classes got to know and like her. They liked her style, which was so different from the sort of thing they had grown up around. They thought her American way of dressing and thinking was cool, and they were always curious to learn more about her. To her pleasant surprise, Jenny acquired more friends than she could have hoped for at her new school; but she always remained much closer with the Sohmas.

After the bell rang, the principal included in his morning announcements a reminder about a school dance that Friday. Instantly, Jenny's homeroom buzzed with excitement. _A school dance_, she thought, _Saint Mary's Academy for Girls never had one. I wonder what they're like?…_ But she quickly dismissed the idea when class began, and focused on the lesson instead.

During break, Uo and Hana met up with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo in the hallway.

"Hey," Uotani greeted, " Excited about the dance?"

"I've been organizing the whole thing, so I'll be glad when it's over," sighed Yuki.

"What about you, orange top?" Uo asked Kyo.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway, daces are stupid. They're just so girls can compare dresses and who has the best boyfriend and stuff."

"This coming from the epitomy of stupidity itself," the Prince cracked.

"Hey, are you looking for a smashed face?" Kyo yelled, balling his fist.

"I was thinking of going, actually," Hanajima offered softly, surprising them all.

After a silent moment, Tohru agreed. "Yes, it would be fun if we all went!"

" Hm- crash the dance and get the fangirls mad? I'm in," grinned Uo.

"I'll be sure to invite Jeni-chan, too! I'm sure she would love to go!" Tohru said.

"Actually, I heard a strange rumor today," Hana told the others, "that Seta Ryotso was going to ask Jennifer-san to be his date to the dance."

"**WHAT**!" Kyo exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, that's right- I heard that rumor, too…" Tohru considered

"Really?" asked a very surprised Yuki, "But he's one of the most popular boys in school. How did this happen?"

"What can we say?" shrugged Uotani, "Jennifer-san is more popular than I think you boys realize."

"Yes," Hanajima agreed, "Jennifer-san and I have poetry together, and almost every boy in that class has asked her out at least once- some have asked her nearly eight times. But she has turned down each and every one of them."

"Uh-huh. She's in my Civics class, y'know." Uo told them, "and just about a week ago I saw her turn down Hamada for about the eighteenth time. It's no real surprise Seta would go after her. Not only is she really pretty, but I think the fact that no other guy has had a chance with her makes her even more attractive…"

"Boys are such silly things- always wanting what they can't have…" Hana commented.

"Come to think of it, I don't recall ever seeing her go out on the weekends," Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on! It all sounds like a bunch of idiotic gossip to me! How do we even know that bastard Ryotso even will ask her?" demanded Kyo.

"Look around," said Hanajima "There is your proof..."

Kyo looked around at all of the girls nearby, from their class and others, and the first thing he noticed was the same odd light in their eyes- they each had the eyes of a killer.

"Wow- they look like they'd rush you from a street corner, don't they? Scary…" Uo shuddered.

"What has them all so agitated?" inquired Yuki.

"Isn't it obvious? They are all jealous of Jennifer-san. They are angry tat she will be asked to be Seta-san's date, instead of one of them." Hana explained.

"Still doesn't mean she'll go with him.." Kyo grumbled.

"I dunno about that," shrugged Uo, "Seta's pretty high up there. The only one more popular than Seta is the prince over here. Seta's rich, intelligent, the captain of the soccer team, and pretty good-looking to boot. I think even I would have a hard time turning him down if he asked me out…"

The bell rang, ending their conversation, and Kyo went to his Geography class in a very dark mood.

Seta's just a rich bastard with plenty to lose, Kyo thought angrily in his desk, not paying the least attention to the material he was supposed to be learning, He's not all that great. I don't see what the big deal is. He's a real jerk, too- he's always asking girls out and standing them up, or dating them for a week and dumping them. The whole school knows what a playboy Seta Ryotso really is- except HER! She's only been here a little under two months, so she _could_ tell him yes…Who else could she go with?

What am I saying? I'm just getting all worked up over nothing. It's not my problem who she dates. If she goes to the dance with him, it doesn't really matter. It's not like he's asking her to MARRY him or anything…

But Kyo was not really comforted…

Since Kyo was in the same class as Tohru, they walked to the cafeteria together. On the way, by the oak trees, they found Yuki, Uo, Hana, Momiji, and Hatsuharu sitting on the benches outside.

"Hello, there, Momiji-kun!" Tohru greeted with a smile, "and you, Hatsuharu-san! It's great to see you both!"

Hatsuharu nodded and said "Hello,"

"Listen, listen!" Momiji said cheerily, "We came over to have lunch with you today!"

"That's great!" Tohru exclaimed.

"No it isn't!" Kyo said, flopping down on the bench, "You two are even more annoying at school."

"Move over," Haru said, nudging Kyo with is foot, "You're in my seat."

"No way! Sit on the ground!" Kyo said aggravated.

"I mean it. Get up. I want to sit next to Yuki."

"Um, Kyo…" Tohru began, "Maybe you should let him sit…"

"I said no and I mean no! I'm not getting up and that's final!"

_**>WHAM! **_

Hatsuharu's fist collided with Kyo's chin, flipping him over the back of the bench, making him land hard on the ground.

_**Black Haru!**_ Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki all thought.

"You carrot-topped idiot! I SAID I wanted to sit down, so now you got what you deserved!" Black Haru yelled.

"Why, you-!" Kyo stood up, tackling Haru to the ground. They both got up, raising their fists and looking ready for a fight.

Yuki stood, his face set in annoyance.

"If you have to fight, do it after school. The last thing I need is to get ANOTHER report about you two. . . fight. . .ing. . ."

A distant rumble could be heard, and Yuki's admonishment trailed off as the group tried to listen to the noise.

"What's th-" Yuki began, but he never finished.

A boy was running toward them, looking fearfully at something over his shoulder. The boy crashed into Yuki, sending the prince to the ground. The other boy stumbled, but regained his footing and kept going as fast as he could. A stampede of what looked like nearly all of the third year girls followed in close pursuit, chasing the strange boy across the school grounds, towards the baseball field.

"Wow- that guy hauled outta here like his ass was on fire," Kyo commented uninterestedly.

"What's his problem?" Black Haru bellowed, helping Yuki up, "That bastard needs to be taught some manners! And I think beating the crap out of him might just do the trick!"

So the ox took off, followed closely by the rest of the gang- except for two- Uo and Hana.

After a few moments of silence, Uo spoke up.

"That wasn't a guy running, was it Hana?" Uo asked calmly

"No- it wasn't" Hana answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haru caught up with the person who had knocked Yuki down without much difficulty. The other boy had finally out run his stampede of girls, and Haru found him walking across the baseball field, looking out of breath. Haru, however, was raring to go- and ready for a good fight.

**This guy is pretty good- losing all those girls like that,** Haru thought darkly, hurrying his pace to catch up with the other boy, **Now I can beat him up without an audience of sappy girls.**

"Hey, you!" Black Haru called out.

The other boy stopped walking, and turned around.

Panting, Yuki was the first to catch up to Haru, then Kyo, then Tohru and Momiji.

"Haru, _don't_!" Yuki called out, "It's okay, really!"

But the ox didn't listen, and Black Haru screamed at the stranger, "You pushed my friend over and didn't even apologize! I don't like rude guys!"

But the person who had knocked Yuki down said nothing in return.

"What- you're just going to stand there? Fine- I'll make this quick!" And Haru dashed over to the other student, and pushed them down.

"Hey, cut it out!" Kyo shouted.

"How do _you_ feel getting shoved down? Do you _like_ the dirt? What- did I get your pants dirty?" Haru taunted.

The other boy tried to get up and run away, but Haru grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around, and lifted the boy up by the throat.

It was then that the others recognized just who it was that Knocked Yuki down- who the person was that was being chased by all the third-year girls—

"Jeni-kun!" Tohru cried out.

"Maiso-san!" Yuki called.

There was Jennifer, being gripped by the throat, her feet dangling above the grass as Black Haru held her up. She choked for air and struggled, tears filling her eyes.

"HEY!" Kyo roared, "LET HER GO!"

Haru turned and looked at Kyo, bewildered. "Her?" He asked softly.

While Haru was distracted, Jenny lashed out, her foot colliding with his jaw.

They both fell to the ground, and the others rushed forward to help them.

Jenny grasped her throat, coughing and gasping for air. Her hair- which had been neatly clipped back- now fell disheveled around her shoulders, and her shirt, which had ripped open when Haru pushed her down, now revealed a lacy white bra.

"It's a. . . _girl_?" Haru asked confused.

"YEAH, it's a GIRL!" Kyo shouted in a rage, going over and berating Haru.

"Are you all right, Maiso-san?" Yuki asked helping Jenny up.

"Y-Yes, I think so. I'm fine. Just a bit shaken, is all," Jenny told him, blushing and buttoning her shirt closed.

Momiji ran up to Jenny smiling and introduced himself.

"Hello, there! I'm Momiji Sohma! Are you the exchange student?"

"Er-yes," Jenny nodded, taken aback by such a cute face on a boy- and surprised that he was in high school, "Yes, I am. I am Jennifer Maiso."

"You idiot!" Kyo was screaming at Haru, "You could have really hurt her! What's your problem, strangling her like that? Did you want to kill her?"

"I-I had no clue it was a girl-" Haru stammered.

"You might be able to pull that sort of crap at the main house, but I'm never gonna let you get away with that here! If she hadn't kicked you, you could have snapped her neck!"

"Uh- Sohma-bocchan," Jenny stuttered to Kyo, "Really, I'm fine-"

Kyo scowled at Haru, then walked to Jenny, grabbing her hand, and dragging her back to her attacker.

"This is Hatsuharu Sohma," Kyo said to Jenny grudgingly, "Him and Momiji are our cousins."

Haru bowed, "Pleased to meet you,"

Jenny's eyes flashed, and she hid behind Kyo.

"You scared her!" Kyo shouted.

"I just said 'hello' . . ." replied Haru.

Momiji ran up to Jenny and smiled, "Haru really is nice once you get to know him. I'm sure he didn't really mean to hurt you. It's okay- me and Kyo will be right here."

Jenny gave Momiji a half smile, nodded, and turned to face Haru.

"You are. . . a Sohma?" She asked.

Haru nodded.

Jenny nodded as well- then smirked. "Well, if that's the case-"

Jenny punched Haru hard in the stomach, making him tumble to the ground.

"-than I will not allow you to treat me that way again, Hatsuharu-san." Jenny concluded smiling.

Haru got up, dusted himself off and grinned.

"No, I should think not," he replied grimacing a bit from the pain.

After lunch, Momiji and Haru went back to their class, and Yuki and Jennifer walked to their Chemistry lesson.

"Maiso-san," Yuki asked after a while, "I don't mean to be intrusive, but why did you ask Haru if he was a Sohma before you hit him?"

"Well- I didn't want to hit a stranger. That's just rude…"

"Huh?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Let's see if I can put this the right way. . ." Jenny said thoughtfully, "It's sort of why I hit Kyo Sohma-bocchan that time- when he missed you and punched me?"

"I remember," Yuki said

"Well, before I let home, my father said not to let any of the people I lived with just walk all over me. He said not to be afraid to stand up for myself, and to make sure I got the respect I deserved. I mean, I'm not going to let anyone just push me around."

"But why did it matter if he was a Sohma?"

"Well, I just thought that, since he was a Sohma, that's sort of like he was living with us- I mean, he's your family and all, so I should be the one to take care of it."

"And if he hadn't been a Sohma?"

"Oh, I'm sure Kyo Sohma-bocchan would have taken care of it then," Jenny beamed.

On the way home for school, Haru and Momiji walked together to the main house.

"That new girl looks so nice!" Momiji exclaimed happily, "Maybe if you hadn't hurt her, she would have been friendlier, Haru."

"I didn't mean to," Haru said yet again, "Besides, I'll be sure to remember that punch if I go black and think about going after her again. She hits _hard_."

"And Kyo really let you have it, too., didn't he?" Momiji giggled.

"Yeah," Haru Agreed, "Yeah, he really did chew me out about it. And if she hadn't stepped in, I'm sure he would have thrown a couple punches himself."

"Kyo looked really mad, didn't he?" Momiji asked.

"Mm-hm, he did look angrier than usual. He seems. . .pretty protective of Jennifer-san. There's something about him that's different. . .I can't quite put my finger on it. . ."

"Well, you really should apologize to Jeni-san again, Haru! I want us all to be friends!"

"I know, I will. . . C'mon, let's hurry home. It's getting dark."

" 'Kay!"

* * *

**My Two Cents**: Finally! Another Chapter up! >. Now I only have about fifteen more to go! Oh- the difficult life and tribulations of an author! I'll try to update on my Harry Potter fic, too! And I've added Chapter 4 to Not As Is Seems- SO CHECK IT OUT, MAN! This is Que Montgomery, Signing off! 


	11. An invitation of sorts

**Author's Note:** WOW! So many reviews in such little time! I guess I really should update faster, ne? Also- for my wonderful loyal readers, please be sure to check out my latest Fruit Basket Fanfiction, Not As It Seems. I think you will like that one!

Also, thanks a bunch for such good suggestions! And, yes, I thought it was high time that our wonderful Hatsuharu and Momiji should appear. Now then, in this chapter- Jennifer finally has to make up her mind, and choose who to go to the dance with. Will it be Seta Ryotso? Or will it be . . .well- I'll let you read and find out. I wouldn't want to spoil a good ending!

Domo Arigato for reading, and I'll see you all soon!

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: **An invitation (of sorts)

The day before the dance, chaos reigned. Jennifer later told Tohru in the bathroom that the reason all of the third year girls had been chasing her the other day was because they had been spying on her- and they saw Seta Ryotso ask her to the dance.

"You're going to the dance with Seta-san!" Tohru exclaimed, "That's great!"

"Well, not really," Jenny said, leaning against the tile wall, and blowing some hair out of her face, "Those fangirls rushed me and chased e across school before I had a chance to reply."

So that day at school, the classes were buzzing. Would she go with Seta? Would she refuse as usual?

Jennifer just did her best to try and ignore it.

_What's the big deal?_ She thought_, he's just a boy- nothing special. And it's just a dance. I've never even been to a school dance before. I wouldn't know what to do! I don't even want a date, really-_

_I really would like to go with-_

"Ouch!" Jenny exclaimed as she bumped into someone, "Oh! I'm sorry, Hanajima-san! I didn't see you there!"

"It's quite all right," Hana said calmly, "I can tell you are in deep thought about something. Is it anything I can help with? Your waves are quite erratic- you are nervous about something?"

"Sort of," Jenny sighed, and she told Hana everything about how she felt about the whole dance fiasco.

"-and I really just want to go with my _friends_, like you and Uo-san, Tohru-san, the Sohmas- everybody! But I don't know how I can turn Seta-san down without getting jumped by the fangirls on the way home."

"I see your problem," Hana said, "But I think your answer will come sooner than you think."

Hana motioned over Jennifer's shoulder. Jenny looked, and saw Seta Ryotso walking down the hall towards them.

"I will do what is necessary," Hana said mysteriously before she walked away.

"Huh?" Jenny said confused.

"Jeni-chan!" Seta called out, waving to her, "There you are! I was looking for you!"

"Hey," Jenny said smiling nervously, "H-How are you, Seta-san?"

"I was waiting to talk to you," Seta told her, giving her his most dashing smile.

"About what?" Jennifer asked, though she knew the answer.

"About the dance, naturally," Seta said, taking a few steps closer to her, "I'm afraid I was never able to get your reply."

Jenny took a few steps back from him, feeling uncomfortable with how close he was getting, "Oh, um, well-"

"You are a very pretty girl," Seta cut in, moving closer to her again, "and I would be honored to have you at my side. Go on- come to the dance with me."

Jenny moved back again, her heart pounding. She was feeling increasingly nervous about how close he was getting- and the look in his eyes. Seta had green/gray eyes that most girls loved- but Jenny was beginning to fear him. There was a look in his eyes reminiscent of a snake, hypnotizing his prey before a kill.

"Well, you see Seta-san, I. . .I-um…"-_Just spit it out!_ She told herself-"Idon'tthinkIwanttogotothedancewithyou!" Jenny said quickly.

Seta flinched, as though he had been slapped, but his face grew dark- and he reached out and grabbed Jenny by the wrist- **hard**.

"Ah! That hurts!" Jenny cried out, but he only squeezed harder, and he leaned down, his face dangerously close to hers, and he spoke in a low, malicious voice.

"Listen, I am not giving you the option to refuse. I said I wanted to go with you, so you're gonna go! Most girls would jump through hoops to be my date, but you! You may have played hard-to-get before, but you're in the big leagues now! Give me one good reason why you can't go with me! I know for a fact that you don't have another date- so what is it? TELL ME!" Seta growled, clasping her wrist tighter, until she could feel her fingers go numb.

"Get off of her!"

"Ah!" Jenny gasped, looking around.

It was Kyo.

His vivid orange hair was tousled and messy, and he was breathing hard as droplets of sweat began to appear on his face. He had obviously run all the way there.

"We're busy," Seta sneered ,"Come back later"

"I said get off of her!" Kyo yelled.

"Make me." Seta taunted.

"Fine! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Kyo screamed, running at Seta.

Kyo pushed Jenny out of the way before landing a drop-kick right in Seta's face. Seta landed hard on the floor, a trickle of blood coming down his nose. Seta stood up, sniffled, and wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"You stay out of this, Sohma!" Seta ordered, "What's this got to do with you, anyway? It's none of your business!"

"Yeah, well, you _made_ it my business when you hurt my date because she wouldn't go to the dance with you." Kyo answered coolly, standing in front of Jennifer, guarding her.

"What?" Seta asked.

"What?" Jenny muttered softly to herself.

"_Jennifer_," Kyo stated matter-of-factly, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist, and taking her other hand and bringing it close to his chest, "is _my_ date for the dance…Got it?"

Jenny blushed at the way Kyo held her- and at the obvious way he called her by her first name only- but didn't move away from him. _He's my ticket away from Seta! All I have to do is keep my mouth shut, and we can get out of this no problem!_

"Fine," Seta spat, "Then I'll look forward to seeing the two of you there, won't I? Just to be sure you're really going. Don't be late!"

And Seta walked off down the hall.

Kyo sighed, dropping his hand from her waist, but he held up her other hand, inspecting her wrist.

"That BASTARD!" Kyo vented, feeling her wrist for fractures, "I knew he was a jerk, but what a MAJOR jerk! Hurting you like that! Your wrist is fine- no sprains or anything. Lucky I got here as soon as I did. If Hanajima-san had told me any later. . . Anyway- why didn't you tell me you were having trouble with Ryotso? You can't handle everything by yourself, you know . . . He could have really _hurt_ you . . ."

"I'm sorry. . .I don't mean to cause trouble. . ."Jenny said, looking blearily down at the tile floor.

Kyo sighed, still holding on to Jenny's hand. "C'mon- let's get out of here. We're being watched by fangirls as we speak. But you know. . .I'm sorry I blurted out. . .y'know- that you were my date for the dance-"-Kyo blushed deeply, looking away, and trying to act casual-"- It was just the only answer I could think of so he'd leave you alone. But the thing is- We're gonna have to go along with this if you want to keep Seta off your case."

"Go along…?"

"Well, Seta's gonna be looking for _us_ at the dance, right?"

"You mean-!" Jenny beamed up at him, "You'll really go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah- I guess I'll have to, now that I've gone and opened my big mouth to Ryotso," Kyo grudged, though he grinned a bit, too at the smile on Jenny's face, "I can't be knocking down every guy you turn down for a date."

Jenny, noticing a few fangirls glaring at them from down the hall, gestured towards them, and went, "Uh. . .Sohma-bocchan?" meaning that maybe they should go ahead and go home.

Kyo looked at the fangirls and blushed. Man- I gotta do something! Those girls are looking for some sign to see whether she and I are really. . ._together_. And she knows it, too- but what does she want me to do? Does- does she want me to k-k-k-kiss her? But what if she _doesn't_? I can't _hug_ her- Argh, but she doesn't _know_ about the curse yet, so that could be what she wants! Damnit, can't those stupid girls just leave us in peace?

"S-Sohma-bocchan?" Jenny repeated, thinking maybe he didn't hear her.

Kyo looked down onto Jenny's expectant face, and his heart started to race. Crap- she knows they're not gonna leave, and I know it, too- at least not until they see something. I gotta do something- ANYTHING- to prove to these stupid girls that she's my date for the dance! I better do it soon- Damn- here goes-

Putting on an air of cool casualness, Kyo gave Jenny a careless, "Oh, okay," Before he leaned down, and lightly kissed Jenny tenderly on the cheek, trying to make it as convincing as possible. This was NOT what Jenny had been talking about at all, and she froze in shock. The fangirls squealed and ran off, undoubtedly to spread the news.

"Looks like they bought it," Kyo commented, quickly turning around and leading Jenny down the hall, not letting go of her hand, nor letting her see just how bad he was blushing, "C'mon, let's get out of here and go home already. This whole thing's got me exhausted."

Jenny gave a small smile, holding back her tears of joy, since she knew Kyo wouldn't like to see her cry. _He kissed me- to make those fangirls go away. He did that for me- he saved me from Seta, and he's even going to take me to the dance- just so Seta will leave me alone. Sohma-bocchan, you don't know how much this means to me. . . _His hand holding hers was strong and comforting, and she was glad that he did not let go.

"Thank you, Sohma-bocchan," She said genuinely.

Kyo just rolled his eyes, but he gave her hand a slight, caring squeeze.

"Whatever," he said, "Just keep out of trouble, okay? I can't keep running behind you for every little thing."

"Okay. . .I will. . ."

**

* * *

My Two Cents:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ((squeals, then smiles)) Well- wasn't that nice of our little Kyonkichi? KYO-KUN TO THE RESCUE! Bet you didn't see that kiss coming did you? I just love how Kyo gets the wrong idea about everything. But I think that--sceretly--he was just trying to justify kissing Jennifer, by saying it was so Seta would leave her alone. Speaking of Seta, I tried to make Seta a real ass-hole- what do you think? Did I do a good job on that? Well- tell me how you feel- and be sure to check out my newest fanfic, Not As It Seems- it's a fruits Basket fic, too, and it has CROSSDRESSING in it! Well- next chapter is the dance- Just WAIT until you see the outfits I've picked out for Tohru and Jennifer! Until then, this is Q. Montgomery, signing off! ((salutes)) 


	12. I think it's time we told you something

**Author's Note**: Well- to all my devoted readers, I have a very sad thing that I regret having to tell you. I will NOT be updating my Harry Potter fanfiction- not now, not EVER. There is no real reason- except- I just don't feel like it. Besides- I would much rather devote my time and energy to this and my other Fruits Basket fanfiction. I do hope you'll understand. Now- I'm going away for the rest of this week- since we're off school tomorrow and Friday for some national holiday, so I want to give you one last chapter before I leave for Okinawa.

:**_CHAPTER SPOILER ALERT_**! If you don't want to know what happens in advance in this chapter, just move along:

Okay- just so you know- this chapter is SOOOO long- I just went on a real typing jag! Also- Jennifer dresses Tohru up in "a traditional American teen outfit" (Think "_Whores on Ice_" meets "_The Osbournes_") and Jennifer FINALLY finds out about the Sohma family curse! And it's all 'cuz Kyo just HAD to get Jennifer ALONE on the roof- such a silly, hormonal boy!

BUT I'M TELLING YOU ALL NOW! One of my very best friends in the world said she wanted to contribute something to the chapter, so I said I'd let her design the outfits that Tohru and Jennifer wear to the dance. Not a big deal, right? WRONG! I was SOOOO wrong in giving her that job! I think I had an ANEURYSM when I saw the sketch she drew of the outfit she wanted Tohru in. She said she always wondered what the public's reaction would be to Tohru wearing "different" clothes. I said "DIFFERENT? Yeah, I guess clothes from 'Circus Circus' can be called DIFFERENT!"

((sighs)) but, I had given her my word that I would use her material, so here goes nothing. Kill her. Spare me. I write this story, which you love so much . . .

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

**Chapter Twelve**: I think it's time we told you something. .

Friday after school, Jenny and Tohru were very excited about the dance. They had gotten Yuki to agree to go, and they made plans to meet Momiji, Haru, Uo, and Hanajima at the dance.

Since they had not thought about it before, Jenny and Tohru were very worried about what they were going to wear.

"I have a very nice skirt I like a lot," Tohru was saying, "maybe I could wear that!"

"If you want, I could do your hair," Jenny told her.

"You know, you do have SIX HOURS to get ready. I think you can give it a rest," Kyo stated.

But they ignored him, and moved on to the subject of shoes.

When they finally arrived home, Shigure said he had some good news.

"They've found your suitcase, Jeni-kun!" Shigure announced happily, "They delivered it today."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" said Jenny, "Where is it?"

Shigure grinned, "Oh, don't worry- I took the liberty of unpacking all of your clothes for you, and I must say, you have the most _adorable_ outfits!"

"Oh-um" Jenny blushed, "Thank you, Sohma-dono,"

Pervert! Kyo thought, He probably just wanted to go through her panties!

Honestly-Shigure just looks for things to do besides his work! Yuki was thinking.

"Oh, Tohru!" Jenny remembered, "I have the best shirt in my suitcase! I think you would like it- you can wear it to the dance if you want!"

So the two girls rushed up to Jennifer's room, and slammed the door shut.

"Ah, high school dances," Shigure said wistfully, "If only I could go. I still remember our own dances, with all of those high school girls in their most provocative clothes, dancing around and rubbing their-"

Yuki kicked him hard in the shin as he was walking by and said, his eyebrow twitching dangerously, "Keep those sorts of stories in those filthy books you write."

Around six thirty, Kyo called up the stairs, "Come down already! You haven't left that room all day! Haven't you picked out something to wear yet! We're going to be late!"

"I thought the dance didn't start until eight," Shigure asked Yuki.

"It doesn't, but we thought we could go out for dinner before we headed over to the dance. You can eat leftovers."

Shigure sweatdropped, but perked up when Jennifer's voice called out, "Okay! We're ready!"

"About time!" Kyo said impatiently.

Tohru came down first. She had OBVIOUSLY borrowed Jennifer's clothes, and all three boys silently wondered just what sort of things Jennifer did in America . . .

Tohru looked around that the boys' shocked expressions and said nervously, "Jeni-kun said this was a traditional outfit for an American teenage girl to go dancing in. Does it look weird?"

Tohru- the picture of innocence and saint of the house- wore a silver, one shoulder tank top that ended a few inches above her navel, with a long-sleeve black fishnet mesh shirt over it. It was paired with a short crimson skirt with two chains hanging from it, and black stockings with even darker black, thigh-high leather boots that laced up the sides. On her neck glistened a silver choker with a pink heart in the center, and silver armband gripped her upper right arm. Her hair was pulled back, in a very high ponytail, held by a long metallic silver ribbon that hung down her back.

"You look . . .wow," Yuki said breathlessly, giving her one of his rare smiles, as he tugged nervously at his collar.

"Are you hot, Yuki?" Tohru asked in concern, noticing the way he tugged at the collar of his coat.

"Boy is he ever," Shigure commented so only Yuki and Kyo could hear. Yuki glared at Shigure.

"Jeni-kun! Come on downstairs!" Tohru called standing next to Yuki.

Jenny had to admit- her outfit was nothing like her usual clothes. Normally, Jennifer just wore a few plain, long skirts she had bought her first day with Tohru and a t-shirt.

Now, she came down the stairs in a black sleeveless top, and a wine-colored mega-mini skirt. She wore black thigh-high stockings and black stilettos. Her long, mahogany hair hung down in loose waves and curls, and her makeup was done expertly. Kyo's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as he looked her up and down. _Wow . . ._he thought absently.

"Doesn't she look nice?" Tohru asked, smiling.

The others snapped out of their shock and agreed.

"Oh, yes," Shigure complimented, "very nice, Jeni-kun"

"C'mon!" Kyo said harshly, "Let's get a move on!"

"You…That is…"Jenny said, "um…you don't…like it?"

"Ah!" Kyo breathed, realizing what he had said, "No-um-I mean, y'know…that's not what I meant…You, uh…you look…cute…"

"The cat's right," Yuki said, glancing at his watch, "We are going to be late if we don't leave now."

So the group set out and had dinner at a nice noodle shop. Kyo, however, found it hard to enjoy his meal. He kept getting distracted by a group of boys sitting one table over who kept eyeing Tohru and Jenny. But the others didn't really notice, and Kyo didn't want to cause a scene, so he just ignored it as best as he could.

Once they arrive at school, Tohru immediately spotted the others and went over to say hello to them.

"Hey, I heard you turned down Seta," Uo said to Jenny, "I kinda figured you would- but I never thought you were going with orangey over here."

"Yes, the news was rather wide-spread after it happened." Hana added.

"The why are all the fangirls still mad?" Haru asked calmly.

"Aw- don't worry about them," Uo encouraged Jenny, "there was nothing you really could have done that would have made them happy. Whether you went with him or not, they'd be mad, one way or another. C'mon- let's just get inside and have fun!"

Loud music pulsed through the speakers and colored lights flashed all around. The gym looked even more crowded than usual with all of the students dancing in the middle of the floor. Not knowing what to do next, Jenny just followed the others. Uo led the group onto the dance floor, and began to dance. Tohru, Hana, Momiji and Jenny gladly followed her example, and they all began to dance as well. Yuki just smiled, and stood a bit apart, not wanting to accidentally bump into a girl, and Kyo did the same, keeping an eye out for Seta. A few people called out her name and said hi, and Jenny waved back and smiled.

Jenny was actually starting to have a good time until Momiji pointed out, "Hey, isn't that the guy you were talking about?"

Looking over, the whole group of friends nodded and said, "Yeah, that's him."

It was Seta, standing about twenty feet away. Well, he certainly didn't have any trouble finding another date, Jenny thought, noticing a girl from her class holding onto Ryotso's arm. But that was the least of her worries. More and more students around them started muttering and looking over at her and Kyo- they had all undoubtedly heard that Jenny was Kyo's "date".

Oh, no! Jenny thought panicked, this is bad! This is really bad! We shouldn't have come! Maybe there's more to this whole dance thing than I thought. What do I so? What do I do!

Kyo, too, had noticed the growing crowd, and he felt like an animal backed into a corner.

Damnit! He thought angrily, This won't end well- not unless I do something and fast. Crap- maybe taking her to the dance wasn't the best idea- I should have just beat the crap out of Ryotso and been done with it! What can I say? What do I do!

Kyo looked over at Jennifer, and his heart skipped a beat.

Wow, Kyo thought in awe, She's really scared! Damnit! Now I'm really pissed! If anyone wants to scare her, they're gonna have to answer to me! This is it- my chance to prove myself! I better take action quick, or we could be in trouble.

Kyo grabbed Jenny's hand and took her onto the dance floor, away from the crowd. Turning to her, he took one of her hands in hers, and placed his other hand tentatively on her waist, leading her in a slow dance.

Jenny looked in shock up at Kyo- who gave her a playful wink. Jenny smiled back, and placed her hand on his shoulder as she danced with him.

Amidst the crowd of muttering onlookers, Kyo and Jennifer danced slowly, looking into each other's eyes as though they were the only two people in the room. Kyo couldn't help but notice just how much smaller she was than him, or the way his hand felt on her waist.

Wow- he's so much taller than me, Jennifer thought in wonder, And I love the way his eyes are sparkling right now- they look like rubies! He's so nice to dance with me like this, just so Seta-san will leave me alone. Sohma-bocchan is so nice to me…

The dance ended, and on the spur of the moment, Kyo leaned over, dipping Jennifer low. Jenny's eyes flew open, but then she laughed, the sound falling on Kyo's ears like bell chimes.

Kyo let her up, and as he walked her back to their group of friends, he whispered in her ear, "Relax, okay? You're letting your nerves get the best of you and now you're all worked up over nothing. Just try and have a good time."

"You see, Jeni-chan?" Tohru asked when Kyo and Jennifer got near, "There's nothing to be worried about!"

"well- there might be something to be worried about," Uo corrected, pointing over to Seta. Seta, his date, and several other boys were walking over to them, each wearing a distinct smirk that told Jenny that whatever was about to happen would not be good. Kyo moved in front of Jennifer, ready to do whatever was necessary to protect her.

"Glad you made it," sea was saying, "I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world."

But from the moment Seta started walking over, Jenny began thinking, Okay! This is my chance! This is just like the fights I saw at St. Mary's, and Seta is just like any other American jerk! I can't be scared of him! I've gotta stand up for myself! I can't ask Sohma-bocchan to protect me all the time! Right now, I've just got to take matters into my own hands.

"why?" Jennifer cut in, before the others could speak, "To get one last glimpse of what you're missing?"

All of her friends looked at Jenny in shock. They had ever seen her this way before- her face was set in a defiant smirk, and everything about her glowed with boldness and confidence. Usually, Jenny tried to ignore mean comments, and even Seta faltered for a minute, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You wish you could have come to the dance as my date," Seta sneered, "Besides, You'll never be like y girl Shuriko, here!"

Seta's date, Shuriko, gave Jenny a haughty look, but Jennifer wasn't about to back down.

"What- trampy clothes, a snotty attitude and enough plastic in her body to start a Tupperware factory? You're right. I'll never be like that."

"Hey!" Shuriko cried indignantly.

Uo and some of the other girls laughed, which attracted the attention of more and more people.

"Actually, I wanted to commend you, Seta," Jennifer went on, cutting off the other girl, "It seems your standards have actually gone up. But tell me- how many hours did it take you to teach this nitwit to breathe and walk straight at the same time?"

More people had gathered around them, and they laughed at the crack about Shuriko, who was notoriously stupid.

Seta's face flushed.

"You're just jealous that I'm here with her instead of you." Seta bit back.

"Actually, if memory serves, it was you sniffling and wiping your nose after I turned you down," Jenny replied coolly, leaving out the fact that Seta had only been wiping away the blood after Kyo had kicked him in the face.

This caused even more laughter by the ever-growing crowd of watching students.

"Why you-!" Seta started, advancing on Jenny But Kyo quickly stepped in, putting himself between Seta and Jennifer once more.

"That's enough, Ryotso," Kyo said strongly, "Get out of here."

"What's the matter?" Seta taunted, "Why do you want me to leave so quickly? Afraid to take me on? You talk tough, but I'm willing to bet that talk is all you're made of. I could knock you out in one punch."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Jenny screamed from behind Kyo, "Kyo-kun's way stronger than you, and a whole lot nicer about it, too! You just think you're so strong and mighty because you've picked on a couple of girls, but if you think you could ever beat Kyo-kun, you must be dreaming!"

"Awww," cooed Seta, "You have your girl fighting your battles now, Sohma? How sweet. But you must be pretty weak, then, to have to be backed up by a girl. You really are a little pansy, aren't you? You're probably about as strong as a marshmallow!"

"You wish!" Kyo shouted, launching himself forward and punching Seta as hard as he could.

"Kyo-kun!" Jenny cried out, trying to go forward and help him, but two of Seta's friends held her back. Elbowing one in the throat, and kneeing the other in the groin, Jenny escaped, and made her way to Kyo. This was pretty difficult, since the crowd of students was growing larger by the minute as people pushed and shoved to see Kyo and Seta fighting.

Kyo had tackled Seta to the ground, punching every inch of him that he could. He heard Jennifer call out his name and he stood up. Landing one last kick in Seta's stomach, Kyo made his way through the thick crowd, grabbed Jenny's hand, and ran.

The two ran upstairs, through the hallways, up another flight of stairs, and finally burst through the door, out onto the roof.

It was silent and peaceful- except for Kyo' and Jenny's panting and gasping for breath. After she got the stitch out of her side, Jenny looked around admiring the view.

Kyo had no such plans.

"What was THAT all about!" Kyo asked her incredulously.

"Huh?" Jenny said, "Oh, that,"

"Yes, THAT!"

"Well, I remembered what you said," Jenny told him, "about how you couldn't always protect me. So I stood up for myself.

"Yeah, but Seta-"

"Oh, please," Jenny said, waving Kyo off, "I've dealt with sixth-graders worse than Seta Ryotso."

Jenny laughed at the look on Kyo's face.

"Come on," she said, "Don't look so surprised. Seta's just really a spoiled little boy- anyone can see that."

"Then…why…" Kyo began.

"You mean., why did I have such trouble turning him down?" Jenny shrugged, "because I knew the fangirls would hate me no matter what I told him. Either way, I was afraid they'd mug me on the way home…"

"That's not it" Kyo clarified, "Why haven't you told anybody else off like that? I mean, no offense, But Ryotso's not the first one to pop some nasty remark at you, y'know."

"Oh," Jenny chuckled, "Well- I guess…because it's not nice. I guess I could have told people off when they said something mean about me, or laughed behind my back, but…it just wasn't worth my time. I made an exception for Seta, though. Somebody needed to tell him off, and as soon as possible."

Kyo sighed and rested his back against the wall, sliding down and sitting down to sit on the floor.

"Yeah, you're right about that," he said, shutting his eyes, "but man- this whole thing is going to take FOREVER to settle down. And I know I said to stand up for yourself, but I also said to stay out of trouble!"

"I'm sorry…" Jenny said softly.

"What for?" inquired Kyo.

"I'm sorry…if I embarrassed you. I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't stand hearing that jerk SAY those things about you! He knew that you were strong, but he was just trying to make everyone else think you weren't. And I guess I didn't help, since I'm sure guys don't like having a girl stick up for them. I didn't want to cause trouble. You saved e from Seta-san, and even went to out with me and danced with me in front of everyone- and all I did to show my gratitude was embarrass you in front of the whole school. I just wanted to start defending myself. I mean…I know that, one day, there's going to be a time when you won't be there, so…I…I want to be…stronger…"

Jenny flopped down next to him, looking blearily at the ground, as though hoping the answer to all of her problems would be written there.

"Hey," Kyo said, "For one thing, you didn't embarrass me, okay? I don't care what all those brainless girls say. This whole thing was so Seta would stay off your case, right? Well- now he will. And for another thing, you're pretty strong already. Haru's still aching from that punch you served him a couple of days ago. And don't ever think-" Kyo added with a gentle note in his voice, shifting his hand so it rested on top of hers, "-that there will be a time when I won't be there. I'll always be there, okay?"

"Okay…" Jenny breathed, looking astounded up at Kyo.

"Especially the way you've been affecting this school," Kyo continued in his regular harsh tone, "Pretty soon I'll have to protect everyone else from you."

Jenny laughed, but stopped suddenly.

"What was that?" She whispered.

Kyo gasped, realizing what it was, and stood up, "Someone's climbing the stairs to the roof!"

They looked around, panicked, but the roof was bare- there was nowhere to hide. Jenny and Kyo made a mad dash for the door, but the skidded to a stop in front of it as someone on the other side turned the knob. Thinking quickly, Kyo pulled Jenny to him, and they stood as quietly as possible behind the door as it swung open.

"Coulda sworn they ran up here," a thick voice said.

"No way. It's as still as death up here and almost as cold. C'mon, shut the door and let's warm up downstairs," another voice suggested.

"But still…" the first boy wavered.

"Even if they did come up here, Sohma probably jumped off with that Maiso chick and ran off a long time ago." The second voice said convincingly.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

And the door creaked shut.

Kyo and Jenny let out a breath of relief, and Jenny took a step back from Kyo, her cheeks still red from how close she had been to him.

Suddenly- the door flew open again, hitting Jenny in the back- hard. She vaulted forward- right into Kyo's arms.

In a puff of smoke, Kyo transformed, and Jenny landed on her knees on the asphalt.

"Oww…" she moaned, rubbing her head where the door had hit her.

"K-Kyo-kun?" Jenny stammered, looking around and wondering where he could have gotten to.

"Jeni-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, peeking around the door. "There you are! We found you!"

There was Haru, Momiji, Yuki, and Tohru looking at Jenny peculiarly while she knelt on the floor.

Jenny felt something rustle in her lap and looked down- something was moving around under what looked like a pile of Kyo's clothes.

An orange cat poked its head from under Kyo's empty shirt, and blinked up at Jenny. Jenny blinked back, picking up the cat and holding it up to her eye level.

"This is…" She said softly, her eyes growing wide, "This is…that cat…This is the cat from…the other…night…But…Kyo Sohma-bocchan…"

"Maiso-san," Yuki said heavily, crouching down beside her and placing his hand on her shoulder, "It's time we told you something important."

My Two Cents: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE squeals I almost can't believe it! I practically fainted! No-wait-I didn't, because I knew what was going to happen…haha…BUT YOU ALMOST FAINTED, DIDN"T YOU? I know you did… I was just writing the last chapter, and my friend Sam was like, "So- when's she gonna find out about the curse, anyway?" I was in shock…I had TOTALLY forgotten about the curse, to tell you the truth, so I was thinking, Yeah, it's about time she finds out. Now then- let's see how this all works out shall we? Don't forget the three R's! Read, Review, and Repeat!


End file.
